


The Aubrey Chronicles

by mphs95



Series: The Bones Collection [12]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anthology, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: A set of stories regarding James Aubrey, Jessica Warren, their family, and their friends.  Unless indicated these are post-Bones series finale.  While I may tweak a few things from my previous AU J & A stories, what I write here will be part of my canon.Reference:  2015 Bonesology Christmas Fanfiction Challenge or 2016 Bonesology End of Summer Fanfiction Hodgepodge.If you are one of the few Aubrey/Karen fans out there, you may want to read elsewhere.  Just a heads up.





	1. A Weekend Without Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place March 2026.

                Aubrey sat on the bed watching Jessica flutter in and out of their walk-in closet.  After the third time, she finally came out with three outfits.

                “Do you think these will work, Superman?”

                “Yeah, Jess.”

                The redhead gave him a face of annoyance.  “Are you even paying attention to what I’m showing you?”

                Aubrey gave her his biggest blue eyed stare.  “Of course I am.  You’re going to be just fine on that stage with Doctor B and you’re going to look amazing.”

                “I’m so worried.  I mean we’re presenting our findings from Ypres to fellow forensic anthropologists—“

                “Including your old professors at MSU—“

                “Which makes me nervous—“

                “Because you’re going to be with your current mentor and introducing her to your former mentors.”

                The redhead chewed her lip.  “I don’t want to screw this up, Aubrey.”

                The agent got off the bed and hugged his wife.  “Jess, it’s going to be all right, I promise.”

                Jessica broke the hug.  “But what about you?  You’re going to be alone with the kids until Monday night.”

                “I think I can manage.”

                “Aubrey, you’re going to be alone with four children all weekend.”

                “We’ll be fine—“

                “Don’t forget on Monday the Jeffersonian Day Care gets pretty nuts when everyone gets dropped off so have Molly and the twins there by 8:15.  Rachael has to be at school by 8:40 and Mondays she likes her hair in a ponytail--”

                “I run my own division, Jessica—“

                The redhead walked around in a panic.  “Molly only eats PB & Js with grape jelly and you have to dice her apples small.  Rachael usually has two apples in her lunch.  Jamie likes only crunchy peanut butter while Savannah likes—“

                “Hey…calm down.”  Aubrey said while rubbing his arms up and down.  “I’m beginning to wonder if you’re afraid I’m going to screw this up.”

                “No, no…it’s just hard, Aubrey to take on four kids alone.”  Jessica said.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Angela to help out?”

                Aubrey took a deep breath before sitting on the end of the bed.  “No, I’m fine.  Now, I think part of the reason for your panic is you don’t want to leave the kids, but most of all, you’re going to miss your hot, sexy husband.”

                "Oh but of course."  The redhead said with a chuckle.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not doubting you can handle them for a few days.  I’m just…always here to help you.”

                Aubrey hugged his wife from his seated position.  “I know, Jessica because you’re an awesome mom and even better wife.  Just remember, I’m the SAC of the Major Crimes Division and I oversee fourteen agents.  I am certified in shooting semi-automatic and automatic weapons.  I survived a bomb from a dead guy filled with maggots.  I’ve got this, okay?”

                Jessica exhaled.  “Okay, okay, Superman.  You’re right.  I trust you.”

                “I’ll even let the kids talk to you every night without me around so they can report to you.”

                Jessica hit Aubrey’s arm as he laughed.  “Quit making fun of me James Robert Aubrey or no fun and games before I leave for Michigan.”

                “No way…no way would you do that to me.”  The agent said.  “You can’t go three days without some loving from your Superman.”

                “Wanna make a bet?”  Jessica said.  “Imagine, me, Doctor B, and Daisy in East Lansing surrounded by hot college guys while you’re all alone in DC with four children and no wife to play with…”

                Aubrey gulped.  “You’re mean.”

                “I know.”  Jessica said with a smirk before she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck.  “The kids are asleep…want to start that fun and games?”

                “Hell yeah.”  Aubrey said before yanking her back on the bed to her squeals.

* * *

                Friday was a harried day for the Aubreys with getting the kids to school and the Jeffersonian Day Care before Aubrey and Booth took their wives to the airport.  The younger agent then ordered in lunch as he made quick time of doing case audits and doing the budget for the upcoming fiscal quarter.  Finishing around 5:00, he took work home with him so he could pick up his brood.

                After getting the kids settled down, he had pizza delivered from DiAngelo’s.  One large vegetarian with half pepperoni for Rachael and the twins, a personal size cheese pizza for Molly, and an extra-large meat lovers with mushrooms and pineapple for himself with an Italian sub for later.  He had a few scary moments when Rachael and Jamie fought over the last pepperoni slice, but it was solved with Aubrey merely cutting it in half.  His children had appetites like him and he momentarily shuddered as he wondered about their household grocery budget in about ten years.

               When dinner was done, Aubrey made sure the kids had baths.  When all four children and himself were in their PJs, the five of them sat down to watch _The Day The Earth Stood Still_.  Ten minutes into the movie, his phone buzzed.  Seeing the text message, he smiled before grabbing his laptop.  After accessing his Skype, Jessica appeared on the laptop screen.

                “Mommy!”  All the kids yelled.

                Aubrey was almost knocked back as his family jumped all over him and the couch to talk to Jessica.  “What am I, chopped liver?”

                “Mommy, Daddy got us pizza and he let us drink some of the glass bottle stuff.”  Rachael said, referring to the Mexican Coke they sometimes drank.

                Aubrey groaned.  They weren’t supposed to tell their mommy about that.  Looking at the screen, he saw the look on his wife’s face before she turned back to their children.

                _“Sounds like you’re having fun with Daddy.”_

                After about ten minutes, she began ending the conversation.  _“You guys can watch one movie with Daddy then its bed time.  Now give me a kiss like I showed you last night.”_

                Each child kissed their hand and threw it at the screen, even Molly.  Jessica caught each one and smiled.  _"I'll call you tomorrow night, okay Sweeties.”_

                “Night, Mommy.”  All said at the same time.

                When their family was out of sight, Jessica smiled at her husband and slowly peeled back the right side of her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra.  _“Call me later tonight, James.”_

                Aubrey shuddered.  When she called him _‘James’_ in that tone of voice…after almost nine years of marriage, she still rocked his world.

                “Unless you’re too tired…”  The redhead said in a sultry tone.

                The agent merely shook his head left and right.  “Never for you.”

                “Daddy!  I wanna watch the movie.”  Savannah whined.

                “Yeah, Daddy.”  Jamie contributed.

                “Daddy...”  Rachael whined.

                “Movie…”  Molly said.

                “Okay…I will call you later.”  Aubrey said to his wife. “Love you.”

              _“Love you, too.”_ Jessica said before ending the call.

                Aubrey put his laptop away and saw the time.  Getting out the Blu Ray, he popped the movie in.  With Molly jumping into his lap, the other three laid down on the blanket on the floor before the Aubrey clan settled in with a sci-fi classic.

* * *

                 As the final scene played, Aubrey turned his head to see Molly snuggled into his neck.  For a moment, he lamented the day when his children, particularly his daughters stopped snuggling with their daddy and became teenagers.

                “Not yet…not yet…”  He muttered.

                “Daddy can we watch another movie?”  Jamie and Savannah asked simultaneously.

                He turned to his middle children.  Both had his dark hair and their mother’s large eyes with Jamie’s blue and Savannah’s green. Unfortunately, they also inherited his charming smile to get what they wanted.

                 The same charming smile that he used to coax Jessica into a quickie on the washing machine last Saturday afternoon while Molly was napping and their other children watched a movie.

                “More movie, Daddy.”  His youngest said, her red hair covering half her face.

                “Please, Daddy.”  Rachael pleaded while holding her doll.

                _‘Damn it.’_   Aubrey thought.  _‘How does Jessica resist these faces?’_

Yes, this was past their bedtime, but he knew it would take him an hour to get them all down for bed if they went now.  However, another movie will put them to sleep so they wouldn’t wake up during his naughty Skype call to their mother.

                “Okay…one more and then straight to bed.  Understand?”

                “Yes, Daddy.”  All four said at the same time. 

                Getting up, he loaded the Blu Ray of _Forbidden Planet_.  He made sure everyone had blankets before sitting down with Molly on the couch.  Pressing the start button, he settled in with his kids to watch another classic film.

                An hour later, all five Aubreys were passed out sleeping in the living room. 

* * *

               The agent woke up feeling a weight on him and something pushing on his nose.  Opening his eyes, he saw a small hand pushing on his nostrils that belonged to a redheaded little girl sleeping on his chest.  Glancing on the floor, he saw a familiar stuffed Rey from Star Wars on the floor.

                _‘Molly…you’re Daddy’s special girl, but not when you’re trying to suffocate me.’_  

                Looking to his right, he saw his twins snuggled close on the large blanket under another one with their Kylo Ren dolls.  They were very close, like two peas in a pod.  Next fall they would be starting pre-Kindergarten and it made Aubrey’s mind spin at where the time went.

                Hearing a snort, he looked on the other side and saw Rachael with her arms out taking up almost half of the blanket.

                _‘Bed hog like her mother._ ’ The man thought with a smile before his eyes got large.

                Their mother…who flashed a sexy bra at him so they could have Skype sex after their brood was in bed.  Looking at his watch, he saw the time at 2:45 AM and groaned inwardly.  No way would she be awake in Michigan at this hour. 

                He pictured it in his mind.  Jessica slowly touching her breasts before removing the lingerie.  Then she would touch her nipples like he did when they made love before her hand would move slowly down while he whispered words of love to her.  As she touched herself, he would do the same before they released and be sated.

                He felt himself get excited quickly before reality set in.  Picturing Chili Reuben’s van during his case and the tuna casserole Karen Delfs once made him, Aubrey got himself calmed down quick.

                He was about to carry his youngest child upstairs when she clung onto his neck.  Realizing he was settled for the night, Aubrey grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch.  Seeing his other children sleeping contently, he covered himself and Molly before going back to sleep.

* * *

                Saturday was another busy day as the agent was woke up by his children turning on cartoons at 6:30 AM.  After getting them fed, he got them around as Rachael had her Saturday class with Bunson Jude _‘The Science Dude’_ at the Jeffersonian from 8:30AM – 12PM. 

                Jessica suggested he do the grocery shopping during the Saturday afternoon play date she set up with their sister-in-law Gail and her children.  However, he had a better idea of taking Molly and the twins with him to do errands, taking the kids to McDonald’s for lunch, and then dropping them off in Falls Church.  Then he can take Molly home and sack out when she napped.

                It was a brilliant strategy to Aubrey.  As he reminded his wife, he was the SAC to the Major Crimes Division of the FBI DC field office.  He had taken down terrorists, fought back against being tased, and survived a bombing.

                Surely he could handle Surely he could handle a supermarket with four year old twins and a two year old toddler.  “Jess is worrying over nothing.”  Aubrey said to himself. 

* * *

One hour later, an exhausted Aubrey came out of Kroger's with a crying toddler and a brother and sister still fighting over the fact the special shopping cart had only one steering wheel.

_'How Jessica did this I will never know.'_ He thought to himself. _'She is getting one hell of a date night next Friday.'_

                After putting the groceries in the back and buckling his children in, Aubrey got in and started the engine.  Then, he heard it.

                “Stop kicking me, Savi.”

                “Stop hitting me, Jamie.”

                The agent closed his eyes and counted to ten as a calmed Molly sat in the back row.  Turning around, he faced his middle children.   “Savannah Elizabeth and James Warren!  If I have to turn around again after we pick up Rachael we’re going home instead of Aunt Gail’s house and you won’t get to play with Avery, Danny, and Michelle.”

                “I wanna play with Chelle.”  Savannah said quietly.

                “Then do as Daddy says.”  Aubrey said before turning to his son.  “Jamie?”

                “Okay…” The dark haired toddler said quietly.

                “Good.”  Aubrey said.

                He pulled the vehicle out of the space and onto Potomac Ave.  The agent smiled as calmness had prevailed again. 

* * *

                Forty minutes later, three tired children walked in followed by their beleaguered father who held their little sister.  After he shut the door, Aubrey put Molly down.   “Kids, go to the table.  I’ll be there in a few minutes.  Rachael, walk your sister over please.”

                “Daddy why can’t I go to Aunt Gail and Uncle Steve’s?”  The blue eyed redhead said sadly.

                “Something come up Rach and your brother and sister needed to come home.  Now can you make sure everyone sits at the table while I bring in some bags?”

                “Okay.”  The little girl said before taking Molly’s hand.  “Come on Jamie.  Come on Savi.”

                Aubrey went back out to his SUV to bring in their stuff.  As he brought in the grocery bags, he remembered what happened after they arrived at the Jeffersonian to pick up Rachael. 

                Taking them into the science room, the kids fought again until they knocked over the model of the Digestive system.  Of course, it was a model that cost the science host almost $500.00.  After telling the man to send him the bill, the agent escorted his children out and canceled their lunch and play date.

               After bringing everything inside, he made up peanut butter sandwiches for the kids.  He remembered how each child liked them and cut up apples as instructed by Jessica.  As his children ate quietly, he sent a text message out before putting the groceries for Booth’s March Madness Sunday away.  When he got a reply, he exhaled in relief.

               As the kids finished their lunches, there was a knock at the door.  Opening it, he smiled.  “I owe you for this.”

                Angela walked in.  “No problem Aubrey.  Rachael can hang out with Jeffrey and Hodgins.  They’re working on an experiment with his spiders.”

                Aubrey shuddered at the thought.  His wife thought they were cool but they still freaked him out to no end.  “Great.  So you don’t mind bringing her home?”

                “No.  We’re having spaghetti tonight, so I’ll bring her home around 7:00.  Is that okay?”

                “Perfect.”  Aubrey said before turning around.  “Rachael.  Aunt Angela is here to take you over to their house today.”

                The redhead jumped off her chair and ran over to one of her favorite people talking a mile a minute.  “Hi Aunt Angie.  We got to learn about digestion and stuff with The Science Dude today.  Then Daddy brought us home and I had a peanut butter sandwich with two apples.”

                Angela looked up to Aubrey with a smirk.  “She’s yours and Jessica’s all right.”

                “Have fun, Rachael, but be good for Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins.”

                The seven year old gave her father a tight hug, which Aubrey hung onto a little longer than needed.  “Bye, Daddy.”

                Aubrey watched the two leave and shut the door.  Walking back into the open living room area, he saw his other children looking at him.

                “Where did Rachy go?”  Jamie asked.

                “She’s going to see Aunt Angela today.  Now, you two are going into the guest room and taking a nap.  Also, no Star Wars for you later.”  Aubrey said, not wanting to put them in their room where their toys were. 

                “Daddy…”  Both said at the same time.

                “No, you didn’t behave and you broke something very expensive that Mommy and Daddy have to pay for.  Go on.  I’ll tuck you in after I put your sister down.”

                The twins got down and walked into the downstairs guest room.  He knew he would probably relent on Star Wars later but he couldn’t let them know that.  Turning to his remaining child, he held his hand out.

                “Come on little girl.  Nap time for you.” 

                After she got down from the chair, they walked hand in hand to the stairs.  He held her hand as she practiced walking without holding the hand rail and Aubrey gave encouragement.  “Good girl, Molly.”

                Going into the bedroom across the hall, he helped the toddler remove her shoes before she got under the covers.  He smiled at his youngest, who resembled him but had her mother’s green eyes and red hair.  She was their miracle child who held a special place in his heart.

                “Will Mommy be home soon?”

                Aubrey smiled as he covered her up.  “She’ll be home soon, but she’s going to call later though to talk to you.”

                “Yay…”  Molly clapped before yawning.  “I miss Mommy.”

                “Yeah, me too.”  Aubrey said before kissing her on the head.  “Now go to sleep like a big girl.”

                “Okay, Daddy.”  The little girl said before closing her eyes.

                Seeing she was all set, Aubrey walked downstairs.  As he got closer to the guest room, he felt like a horrible father for making his children miss their playdate.  Thoughts raced through his mind.

                _‘Was he a terrible father?  Was he going to be like his dad when they got older?’_

Entering the room, he saw two children asleep on the queen bed.  His heart hurt when he saw tear stained cheeks on each twin.  Sucking it up, he gave a kiss to each one before taking off their shoes and covering them up before shutting the door to a crack.

                Grabbing his laptop bag, he pulled out work files to catch up on.  Just as he was about to start, his phone buzzed.  When he saw who was calling, he smiled before answering.

                “Hey Jess.”

                _“Hi Superman.  I thought I would try to catch you for a few during naptime since someone stood me up last night.”_

Aubrey grimaced.  “Sorry, Honey.  I fell asleep.”

                _“You fell asleep in front the TV after letting the kids watch another movie, didn’t you James Aubrey?”_

“Damn it!”  Aubrey said.  “How do you do that?”

                _“I know my husband.”_

Aubrey got a sense of deja vu.  “Maybe you shouldn’t be around Doctor B so much.”

                Jessica was quiet for a moment.  _“What’s wrong Superman?  I can hear it in your voice.”_

“Oh, I’m just a mean dad.  This stuff is hard without you here.”

                _“I doubt you’re a mean dad, Aubrey.  Now what happened?”_

                Aubrey explained how the twins were cranky and fought more than once up to breaking Bunsen Jude’s model.  Then we went on to talk about canceling the play date and sending Rachael over to Hodgins and Angela’s because he felt bad.  He finished with canceling their usual Saturday viewing of _Star Wars_ and making them sleep downstairs.

                _“Aubrey, you’re a good dad.  You exercised patience with our bratty children, disciplined them appropriately, and made missing her cousins up to Rachael.”_

                Aubrey brushed his jeans with his hand.  “Remember when I said I could handle the kids after all my other experiences?”

                _“Yes…”_

                “I was wrong.  I would rather face down another maggot filed body bomb…or deal with a terrorist than do this alone again.  We’re better as a team, Jessica.”

                _“I know…but if I can get through the times when you are out of town, you can handle this, James.  I have faith in you.”_

Aubrey’s heart was warmed by his wife’s words.  To not have her by his side would be devastating and she couldn’t come home fast enough.  “Thank you, Jess.”

                _“Shit, Superman, Doctor B is signaling me so I have to go.  I’ll call the kids tonight before we go the dinner.”_

                “If it’s before 7:30 Rachael is at Angela and Hodgins.”

                _“I’ll call over there then.  I love you.”_

                Aubrey smiled.  “I love you, too…bye.”

                The agent hung up his phone and sighed.  If Jessica didn’t think he was a crappy dad, then he would take her at her word.  Putting his work files away, he laid back down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

               When the kids woke up later that afternoon, Aubrey relented on the Star Wars to their delight.  After dinner and their mom’s phone call, they waited for Rachael to get home and the family watched the twins’ selection, _The Phantom Menace_ , to the agent’s frustration. 

                _‘Damn Jar Jar Binks.’_ He thought to himself.

               Around 10:00, Aubrey got ready for bed after putting his children to bed.  Putting on a pair of pajama pants and a Syracuse t-shirt, he settled in and read one of his new _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comics.  However, he couldn’t get into it.  As he was looking for another comic book, he felt a buzz on his phone.  Checking the message, his eyes got large when he saw a picture of Jessica lying across her bed nude.

                His wife was always beautiful, but he was certain she had only grown more beautiful as they got older.  It could be because they were still as in love now as they were back all those years ago.  It could also be that she gave birth to his four children.

                But mainly, it was because she was still his best friend, a person he could totally geek out with over Star Wars and other science fiction.  On the other hand, she got his motor running like no other woman could.  To his extreme pride, they could still tear up the sheets of their marital bed like when they were first married.  Obviously, the sex had only gotten better over the years.

                He started to move his hand down to relieve the pressure but stopped.  It would be more fun to relieve it with her when she came home Monday night after the kids went to bed.  Filing the photo away in his special cloud file called CUBS MEMORABILIA, Aubrey laid back down.  He looked over at the empty side of the bed before turning out the light and going to sleep.

* * *

                After a quiet Sunday morning, Aubrey made the required pigs in a blanket and vegetable pizza for the basketball games.  Loading up the food and the kids in the SUV, the agent drove his family into Virginia to Booth and Brennan’s home where Hodgins, Arastoo, and Wendell were already there with their kids. 

                The kids all played together as the men enjoyed their beers and junk food before the late arrival of Oliver and Lance.  They didn’t want to invite the anthropologist but knew if they didn’t Daisy would not be happy.  To their surprise, Oliver was almost pleasant to be around.

                When Villanova was eliminated, the party broke up and the agent took his family home about 5:00 PM.   After a dinner of Jessica’s broccoli mac and cheese she made up before leaving, Aubrey got the kids bathed and in bed around 8:00.  When they were settled, he got his laptop out and finished the work he brought home for the weekend.

                As he got settled into bed around 11:00, he looked at the left side and lamented another night of it being empty.  He never did sleep as well when Jessica wasn’t there.  Taking a deep breath, he turned out the light and settled into another restless slumber.

                It wasn’t even five minutes later when he heard a loud THUMP.  He went for his service weapon, but changed his mind, not wanting to scare his children.  When he walked out of his bedroom, he saw Molly out in the hallway with a smile.

               “Holy shit.”  Aubrey muttered as he realized his youngest could now clear the crib.  _‘Baby gates are coming out of the basement TONIGHT.’_

                Taking his daughter’s hand, he knelt in front of her.  “Molly, what are you doing up?”

                “Can’t sleep.  Wanna sleep with you.”  She replied in a quiet voice.

                Aubrey was about to take her back to her room when Rachael and then the twins came out of their rooms.  He had a bad feeling what was going to happen next.

                “Daddy, can we sleep with you?”  Rachael asked while holding her Darth Vader doll.  “I miss Mommy.”

                _‘Thank God we have a king sized bed.’_ Aubrey thought as he couldn’t resist the cute faces.  “All right, but tomorrow night its back to your beds because Mommy will be home.”

                He led his family into the bedroom, where they all jumped onto the bed.  “Hey, make some room for you dad here.”

                Settled, the agent felt himself smushed on both sides as Rachel and Molly joined him on one side and the twins went on the other.   After the kids were covered up Aubrey settled in.  He snickered for a moment as he took in the sight of his four children in bed with him before closing his eyes.

* * *

               Monday morning was a whirlwind of getting four kids and himself around, making desperately needed coffee, and fixing three little girls’ hair.  They managed to get to the daycare by 8:15 for Aubrey to drop off the three youngest before rushing to Rachael’s school.  Resisting the urge to use the siren, he got her there on time before heading to the Hoover.

                Walking into his office, he refilled the coffee he chugged on the way there and stole three donuts.  Getting into his office, he hung up his coat and set his laptop bag on his desk.  Making his way around, he delayed turning on the computer as he laid his head down, exhausted from either being kicked or almost smothered during the night.

                “4:30 can’t come soon enough...I miss my wife…I miss sleep.” He muttered to himself.

* * *

               When lunchtime came around, Aubrey met up with Booth in his office in the Homicide Division and the two walked to the diner.  When the entered, they started planning their drip to Dulles to pick up their wives.

                “Want me to grab you at your office around three?”  Booth said after the guys gave their orders.

                “Sounds good.  Give us time to get there since traffic near the airport sucks and I can eat a snack along the way.”

                Booth shook his head.  “You’re eating a triple bacon cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, a fruit salad, and a chocolate shake…wait, I forgot who I was talking to.”

                “I have blood sugar issues, Booth.”

                “Yes, he does.  My Superman has to keep his strength up.”

                Startled, the men turned and saw their wives standing there.  Quickly they recovered before standing up and hugging them.

                “Bones, you weren’t supposed to be back until 4:30.”

                “We got a chance to be on an earlier flight, Booth.  The flight from Capital Region International Airport was a direct one and it took less than 90 minutes.”

                “Why didn’t you call us to come get you, Jess?”  Aubrey asked, still dumbfounded his wife returned several hours early.

                “Because you two are busy, so Daisy, Doctor B, and I decided to share a cab.  Genny said you two had already left so we walked here to have lunch with our husbands.  Daisy went to see Oliver at the lab.”

                Joanne came upon them.  “Your favorite table just became ready if you four want to sit down.”

                The two couples sat down before Jessica and Brennan put in quick orders.  When the drinks arrived a few minutes later, Jessica stole some of her husband’s chocolate shake.

                “Aubrey you have a brave wife, taking your stuff.”

                The younger man put his arm around his wife as she kissed his cheek.  “I always share with Jess because she loves me.”

                “That I do, Aubrey.”

                Booth sipped his coffee.  “Ladies, tell us about your conference.”

* * *

                At 9:30 Aubrey walked out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth wearing his _Klaatu Barada Nikto_ shirt and Superman boxer shorts.  Just as he got under the covers, Jessica came into the room and quietly shut the door.

            “I had to read three stories to the kids plus they wanted to see the video of my head in the dinosaur skull again.”

            “It was kind of cool.”  Aubrey said.

            “I’m glad you all think so.”  Jessica said drolly before pulling clothing of a dresser drawer.

            The agent watched transfixed as Jessica removed her top and bra before tossing them in the hamper.  While gravity did change things slightly on his 37 year old wife, he still liked her breasts…hips…definitely her ass…a lot. 

            He watched as she pulled her pants off, leaving her dressed in panties that accentuated her posterior quite nicely and emphasized her birth mark above her right cheek.  Aubrey began getting his hopes up, knowing that no pajama pants meant only one thing.

            His suspicions were confirmed when she put on a several years old Michigan State University t-shirt.  Aubrey pumped his fist and did a little jig in bed.   _'Yes…college t-shirt and panties…tonight’s going to be a good, good night…’_

Aubrey stopped when she turned around, reading from his Rocket Raccoon comic as she got into bed.  He watched furtively as she plugged in her phone on the dock and set her alarm.  Turning around, she gave a smile at her husband.

            Aubrey put his comic down.  “Why are you smiling at me, Jess?”

            “Because you wore your Gort t-shirt and your Superman boxers.”

            “Yes…yes I am.”  The agent said before putting his comic book aside.  “You’re wearing your old MSU t-shirt.”

            Jessica scooted closer and sat on her husband’s lap.  “I am.”

            Aubrey’s hand moved up her thighs and under her shirt, where it took all he had not to rip her underwear off her.  They shared a kiss before the redhead broke it. 

            “You know what this means…”  Jessica said before turning off the light besides Aubrey.

            “We’re not sleeping anytime soon.”

            Giggles could be heard in the dark as the married couple snuggled down into the covers and into each other.     


	2. Adopting Skinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did Skinner from 10.9's "The Mutilation of the Master Manipulator" come to live with Aubrey? Read and find out. Bittersweet so get a hanky if you are emotional like I am. I cried writing part of this because it reminded me of when I lost my beloved Abbey Road last year.

** JUNE 2022 **

                The Friday night was a quiet one in the Aubrey household, a welcome respite from the emotional week for Aubrey, Jessica, and their four year old daughter.  Luckily, their six month old twins remained oblivious.

                After putting their children to bed, Jessica led Aubrey downstairs to their living room.  The agent was curious at his wife’s insistence to talk to him there instead of in their bedroom.  Sitting down, he watched as the anthropologist went to her large purse.

                “Jessica, what’s going on?  Are you sick?”

                “I’m fine, James.”  She said as she pulled out something before walking it over to him.  “The vet called today…Skinner’s ashes arrived, so I picked them up for you.”

                Aubrey felt himself get emotional again as he thought of their late orange tabby whose sudden illness last week turned out to be cancer.  Four days ago, he left work early and did something that broke his heart.  However, he knew it was for the best. 

                He stayed until Skinner took his last breath after the vet put him down.  After spending time with him, he gave the authorization to have him cremated.  He drove the long way home as he didn’t want to cry in front of Rachael and upset his daughter.  When he got home, he and a devastated Jessica explained to their firstborn that their beloved pet was in heaven now.  Jessica explained the Rainbow Bridge to the intelligent child and it made her a little less sad.  Aubrey gave the paw print cast he got to his devastated little girl to put on her dresser before the couple had a restless night.

                The redhead didn’t say anything, just let her husband become sad as she wiped a tear away herself.  Picking up the box, she held it.

                “I wanted to pick out an urn for him because it seems wrong to leave him in this box.  However, I think that is something that you should do.”

                Aubrey took a deep breath.  “Thank you.”

                Jessica took his hand.  “You’re welcome.”

                The couple sat quietly before Aubrey chuckled.  Jessica didn’t know whether to be happy or wonder if her husband lost his mind.  “Superman, what is so funny?”

                “Sorry.  I was just remembering how I got him.”

                The redhead smiled too.  “The Russell Fairbanks case.  You worked with Doctor B.”

                “Yep.  Booth had to do traffic school…”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

** NOVEMBER 2014 **

                Aubrey shook his head in disbelief as he walked out of his interview with Tabatha Collins.  The victim’s graduate assistant described the experiments she and the professor ran with a detachment that freaked him out.  The victim didn’t deserve to be murdered, but if it was one of his subjects, he couldn’t blame them for being pissed off.

                Of course, pissed off college students opened up a new list of suspects.  Since the assistant was invoking doctor patient confidentiality he sent an email to Angela updating her on their progress.  Hearing a beep on his phone, he looked and saw a picture of Hodgins with the vic’s cat Skinner. 

                He was an orange tabby with green eyes almost as bright as that cute redhead squint that worked with Doctor B sometimes.  He was totally with Hodgins on not wanting to call Animal Control.  According to Professor Fairbanks’ records, Skinner was four years old.  It was harder for cats to be adopted at that age because many people wanted kittens.  Sure they were cute but they had to be trained.  An adult cat can entertain themselves.

                He remembered his mother’s cat Cindy growing up.  She was a white Maine Coon with the sweetest disposition, ironically a Christmas present from his father when he was nine years old.  The cat became a member of their family, sometimes his and his mother’s best friend during the darkest times after his father left.  She lived to be the ripe old age of sixteen, dying of old age about a year before he lost his mother.

                He entertained taking him home, but pushed that thought away.  He was busy and the cat didn’t look happy to be manhandled before going to the Jeffersonian lab. 

* * *

                The next night, Aubrey was back at his desk working on leads for the Russell Fairbanks case.  Working with Doctor B had been really, really cool so far.  He hoped that once Booth finished traffic school he would get another chance.  He really wanted to make a good impression on her.

                Hearing a buzz on his phone, Aubrey picked it up to see a selfie of Hodgins with Skinner on Instagram.  He chuckled at the two of them before putting the phone down.

                Once again, he considered adopting the animal, but a bachelor with a cat?  What is a woman going to think if he gets lucky enough to bring one home?  Are they going to think he’s some kind of lonely dork?

                Isn’t he though?

                Shrugging off his lingering thoughts, the agent went back to his work.

* * *

                The next morning, Aubrey stopped at the lab to give Angela some paperwork to sign.  Trying to not be obvious, he looked for that squintern Jessica but saw it was Wendell working again.  The guy was pretty cool from the few times they talked, but he wanted to see the cute squint.

                Pushing that thought aside, he peeked inside Angela’s office to no avail.  Heading to the Ookey Room, he overheard the woman in question.

                _“Hodgins, have you found anyone for Skinner yet?”_

_“No…I don’t want to give him to just anyone.  He’s a pretty cool cat you know.  I wish we could take him.”_

_“I know…”_

Feeling bad, he walked in.  “Angela, the woman I’m looking for.  I have some reports I need signed please.”

                “Sure Aubrey.”

                The agent walked up to the cage and was surprised to see the cat greet him and start to purr.  “Wow…you’ve done a 180 from when we found you.”

                “Well, we fed him.”  Hodgins said.  “It’s amazing how a cat’s disposition changes once you give him canned tuna fish.”

                “Hey, food is important.”

                Angela and Hodgins looked at each other.  “Say Aubrey, would you interested in taking Skinner?”

                The lanky man looked at the cat again and couldn’t help putting his finger in the cage.  Immediately, the cat came to him, sniffed, and began licking his finger.  “I don’t know…”

                “We would but Michael Vincent is allergic, Doctor B is not keen on having pets in their house, Cam says she’s not a cat person.  Skinner seems to really like you.”

                Aubrey could feel his resistance fading as the cat began purring.  However, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a pet owner.  What if he got transferred in a year or so to a plush assignment in Los Angeles or somewhere big?  How could he handle transporting a cat?

                But, as he would only admit to himself, while he made friends, it was still pretty lonely for him sometimes.  It would be nice to come home to someone who would always be there for him.  Mrs. Hall, his landlady did allow pets as long as it was a small animal.

                Seeing Aubrey’s indecision, Hodgins played his trump card.  “Jessica really likes him but her apartment doesn’t allow cats.”

                Ears perking up, Aubrey came back to reality.  “Jessica…the redhead intern, right?”

                Angela smiled, knowing full well Aubrey knew who they were talking about.  “Yeah, Jessica Warren.  She was returning one of Hodgins’ books yesterday and melted when she saw Skinner.”

                “She mentioned how much she wants a pet, but her landlord doesn’t allow any pets.  It’s too bad because Skinner really likes her.”  Hodgins said.  “Are you sure you can’t take him?”

                Aubrey hated to admit that Jessica tipped the scales but he could keep that to himself.  “Well, I guess having another bachelor around couldn’t hurt.  I would hate for him to go the shelter.”

                “Aubrey, you’re taking Skinner?  That’s is so awesome.”

                The agent turned to see Jessica standing in the doorway dressed in plainclothes holding an accordion folder.  Aubrey tried not to stare but it was hard not to as she looked particularly cute with her hair in a side braid and her green blouse making her big eyes pop.

                “Y-yeah, I am.”  He stammered.

                “Thank you.  I wanted to take him, but I can’t.”  Jessica said. 

                “Jessica, why are you here today?”  Hodgins asked.

                “I needed to bring Doctor B the tests from her Human Origin class I proctored for her today.”  Jessica said.

                “I thought Bren said she was fine with you hanging onto those until you worked tomorrow.”  Angela said.  “You just wanted to visit Skinner, didn’t you?”

                The agent watched Jessica’s face turned red as a tomato and it was one of the cutest things he ever saw.  She was so beautiful with her porcelain skin, red hair, and big green eyes. 

                “Okay …yes I did.  He’s just so cute.”  Jessica said before walking up to the cage.  “Hey there Skinner.  You’re going home with a nice man who shouldn’t piss anyone off anytime soon and get murdered like your last daddy.”

                It was Aubrey’s turn to blush at the squintern’s compliment.  Any final misgivings about whether to adopt the orphan cat were gone.  “So, Skinner, want to come home with me?  It’s an older apartment and there’s a lot of science fiction around but I think you’ll like it.”

                “All right.  Thanks Aubrey.”  Hodgins said.  “I’m sure you want to pick up cat essentials.  Do you want to come get him tonight? I have to stay late to work on stuff.”

                There was no turning back now, Aubrey thought.  “Sounds good.”

                “Thanks for taking him, Aubrey.”  Jessica said.

                “Yeah…no problem.”  Aubrey replied shyly before starting to walk out.  “See you all later.”

                “Aubrey?”  Angela said.

                “Yeah?”

                Turning around, he saw the artist signing paperwork before handing it back to him.  “You may want to take these reports with you.”

                Embarrassed, the agent walked back and retrieved the items he needed signed.  “Thanks.  Booth wouldn’t appreciate me coming back empty handed.”

                “See you later, Aubrey.”  Hodgins said.

                The couple watched the lanky man amble out and smiled when they saw the intern watch him walk away.  They waited but she continued to stare.

                “Jessica….Jessica!”

                Startled, the redhead turned around.  “Sorry…got distracted.”

                “I just wanted to tell you that Bren just walked into her office if you want to take those exams to her.”  Angela said with a smile.

                “Thanks.”  Jessica said before turning to the cat.  “Bye Skinner.”

                Hodgins and Angela smiled as watched the intern walk out towards her mentor’s office. 

                “Aubrey has got the biggest crush on Jessica, Honey.”

                “I would say that the feeling is mutual.”  The scientist said.  “Now, while I’ve appreciated the break, it’s time for me to continue my experiment.”

                Angela saw her husband pull out a clean syringe.  “I can’t watch you draw your own blood.  I’ll check on you later.”

* * *

            At 6:30, Aubrey returned to the lab. On his lunch hour, he picked up the same litter as was found at the victim's house as well as the same food. He was cleared to take the cat bed from evidence, so he got that as well. He was going to be there earlier but Doctor B figured out Skinner ate a bird and it lead to their killer.

            The agent did have a moment when Doctor B had him thinking that he cut open Skinner. He felt a little stupid when he found out she had only taken x-rays, but it led them to the truth. He rushed over as soon as he finished the report.

            Walking in, he headed over to the Ookey Room. He got a spring in his step when he saw Jessica talking to Doctor B in her office. He was tempted to stop but he saw the entomologist smiling in his doorway.

            "Hey Hodgins. Is he ready to go?"

            "He is, Aubrey. I'm glad he's going to a good home." Hodgins said as he handed the other man the cat carrier.

            "Yeah, thanks." The agent said before bending down to the animal peeking out. "Ready to go home with me?"

            "You're going to a nice home, Skinner."

            Startled, he looked up to see Jessica. She had taken her braid down and she looked amazing. Trying to keep his reaction to himself, he smiled.  "T-thanks." Aubrey said.

            Jessica grinned at the cat as she poked her finger through the mesh part. "Maybe I can visit you sometime."

            "You would want that?"

            Jessica stood up. "Yeah…I think I would."

            Just then, Brennan peeked out of her office. "Ms. Warren, we need to finish going over your proposal."

            "Sorry…be right there." The redhead said before turning back. "Bye Curly…bye Aubrey."

            Aubrey continued to watch the squintern go back into the office until his thoughts were interrupted.

            "Cats are chick magnets, you know."

            "Huh?" Aubrey said.

            "Never mind, Aubrey." Hodgins said with a smile. "Have a good night. I'm heading home."

            "Yeah…night." The agent said.

            As he walked out he saw the intern and her mentor finish their conversation. Waiting outside, he greeted Jessica as she came out.

            "Hi Aubrey." Jessica said shyly. "Why are you still hanging around?"

_'Be clever…be clever…"_  Aubrey thought. "I thought I would see if you and Doctor B would like me to walk you to your cars."

            "Booth will be here shortly, Aubrey." Brennan said. "However, Ms. Warren and I are finished if you could accompany her."

            "How about it, Ms. Warren?" Aubrey said. "Can Skinner and I walk you to your vehicle?"

            Jessica smiled shyly. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

* * *

                At 11:30 Aubrey stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt before climbing into bed.    Before he even had the covers over him, Skinner jumped up on the bed.

                “Want to sleep with me?”  Aubrey asked before petting his head and pointing out the space available.  “Sure.  Take your pick.”

                Aubrey shut off the lamp but Skinner chose to lay next to him.  Smiling to himself, the agent put his arm around the cat and went to sleep.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “So…you brought him home because you liked me?”  Jessica said.

                “No…not totally.”  Aubrey said.  “He was a cool cat.  You…were just the deciding factor.”

                “I see.”  Jessica said as she curled her legs up on the couch.  “You figured I would come over to visit…then if you played your cards right you would get some forensic anthropologist nookie?”

                “No…noooo….”  Aubrey scoffed as his wife watched him with a smile before giving up.  “Maybe…a little…”

                “If that happened, things may not have worked out the way they did, Aubrey.”  Jessica said.  “We built a wonderful friendship that got us through the best of times…”

                “…and the worst.”  Aubrey finished before taking her hand.  “I’ll look online tomorrow for an urn for Skinner.  Maybe Rachael can help me.”

                “I think she would like that, Superman.”  Jessica said.  “Ready for bed?”

                “Yeah.”  The lanky man said before grabbing the box.  “I’ll take this upstairs with us.”

                Jessica took Aubrey’s hand as they walked through their living room.  The agent hit the light, leaving only the stove light on.  They walked up the stairs together.

                _“Remember when Skinner liked to steal my seat when I would get up and take a nap?”_

_“Because your cute butt is so warm, Superman.”_

                When there was only darkness in the living room, an iridescent orange cat came out from the kitchen and sat in the spot where Aubrey left and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay is publishing this. I have several more in the can but I've several other projects in the fire, including my joint one as Lachelle Nepper for the A & J story LOVE & CARBONITE, posted here and on Fanfiction.net. An excellent read.


	3. Love With a Side of Ptomaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been very busy working on my labor of love with 554Laura, Lachelle Nepper's Love & Carbonite. 
> 
> Here we have another adventure of the Aubreys. This one takes place around January 2021.
> 
> For reference near the end, check out Love & Carbonite Chapter 11: The Karen Menace.

                Aubrey was the first one up that Saturday morning.  After Skinner swatted at him, he crawled out of bed and found his boxer shorts under the covers.  Putting them on, he looked at the bedroom and smiled as Jessica’s bra hung off the side of the bed while what remained of her panties were lying on their bureau next to his badge.  Looking down, he found her jeans in a heap on the floor next to his.

                Walking out to the hallway, he found Jessica’s sweater that he whipped off last night in his haste to strip his wife.  On the stairs was his shirt followed by his socks.  When he got downstairs, he saw their game by the fireplace along with two empty wine glasses.  The agent smiled as he remembered last night.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Rachael spent the night at Hodgins and Angela’s as a thank you for taking Jeffrey and Michael Vincent the night before.  Having a night sans their two and a half year old daughter, they ordered their usual pizza from DiAngelo’s and played Star Wars Monopoly by a lit fireplace.  Per tradition, the game was spirited with a lot of trash talk as always.

                But then, Jessica landed on Dagobah and he owned the entire network of planets.  Of course, she was short on funds, so she offered a more pleasant alternative to mortgaging her property involving her tongue and hot mouth.  One thing led to another and they took their game upstairs. 

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Suddenly, Aubrey’s eyes got large.  “The pizza…oh shit the pizza.”

                Turning around towards their kitchen, his worst fears were confirmed as on the center island was two pieces of the extra-large half Meat Lovers and three pieces of the half Veggie supreme with Chicken and Alfredo sauce pizza.  Aubrey estimated that it sat out for about 10 hours.  Walking up to it, he felt the need to apologize to the unfinished meal.

                “So sorry, beautiful pizza.  How I love you…but I love my naked wife more…especially in a house with no toddler.”

                He knew it should be thrown out.  It probably wasn’t safe to eat sitting out as long as it was.  However, like a great mind, a DiAngelo’s pizza was a terrible thing to waste.

                Closing the box, he put it in the fridge to have for later.  As the door shut, Jessica came down the stairs wearing his t-shirt.  “Superman, can you start coffee?”

                “Sure.”  Aubrey said, his sadness gone when he saw his wife bend over to reveal no panties as she fed Skinner.

                Getting up, Jessica recognized the look in her husband’s eye and set down the cat food.  “Special Agent Aubrey, why are you looking at me like that?”

                Aubrey ground beans and added them along with water to the machine.  Pushing the START button, he walked towards Jessica.  “Because my beautiful wife has no underwear on under my shirt and I’m realizing that we still have a house with no young Jedi.”

                “Yes…it seems my panties became collateral damage last night....”  The redhead said with a smile.  “Whatever am I doing to do?”

                “I will have to use my awesome Jedi powers to protect you.”  Aubrey rushed her and put her in a fireman’s carry to her screams.  Walking her back to the couch, he put her down before climbing on top of her.

                Jessica could feel Aubrey’s excitement.  “Oooohh, your…light saber burns bright, Special Agent Aubrey.”

                “Yeah…I’ll show you how bright my light saber burns.”

                Their laughing turned into kissing…which lead to his t-shirt and his boxer shorts flying across the living room.

* * *

                Ninety minutes later, Jessica was making a quick grocery list while Aubrey loaded the dishwasher.  “What about goulash for dinner tonight?”

                Aubrey shut the appliance and looked up.  “Sounds awesome, Jess.”

                “Good.”  Jessica said as she opened the fridge.  “Perhaps I’ll get a bottle of wine and…Aubrey…is this the pizza from last night?”

                _‘Busted!’_ Aubrey thought.  “Well…”

                “OMG Aubrey…this was left out all night, wasn’t it? You can’t seriously be thinking about eating this?”

                Aubrey shrugged.  “It was only out for a few hours…”

                Jessica set the pizza box on the center island.  “James Robert Aubrey, I don’t know when we went upstairs to make love last night but it couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours after the pizza arrived.  Unless you sneaked downstairs to put it in the fridge, it sat out all night.  Do I need to tell you again about bacteria and all the food borne illnesses that are out there?”

                Aubrey casually waved his hand.  “It’s fine.”

                “It’s not fine, Aubrey.”  Jessica said as she folded the list and put it in her pocket.  “Now, please get rid of that before Rachael and I come home.  I don’t want our little girl to eat that by mistake.”

                “I’ll take care of it.”

                The redhead crossed her arms.  “Superman, please don’t eat that.  You brag about that iron stomach of yours but gastroenteritis has a nasty way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it.”

                “Don’t worry…I’ll get rid of it.”

                Jessica came up and kissed him.  “I’m going to pick up your dry cleaning, grocery shop, and a couple other errands before going to get Rachael at Angela and Curly’s.  I will probably visit for a little bit before the two of us come home.  Want me to bring you back something to snack on?”

                “Yeah, surprise me.”

                “Okay, Superman.  I’ll see you in a few hours.”  Jessica took two steps before turning around.  “Shit, I still haven’t got my new debit card yet from the credit union.”

                Aubrey went to his wallet that was on the counter, pulled his card out, and gave it to his wife.

                “Thank you Superman.”  Jessica said before giving her husband another kiss as she grabbed her keys and purse.  “Now, don’t forget to toss that pizza.”

                “The pizza will be gone when you and Rachael come home…”  Aubrey said as he leaned against the counter.  When his wife walked out of the house and shut the door, he stood up with a smile.  “…because I’m going to eat it.”

                Walking to the living room window, he watched as his wife backed her Jeep out past the gate and down Janus Street.  When clear, he almost skipped to the kitchen, taking the pizza out of the box. 

                “A Meat Lovers slash Chicken pizza hurt me?  Never.”

                Aubrey put the pizza in the microwave for thirty seconds.  When the appliance dinged, he pulled the plate out and started to eat.  He sensed a couple areas not as hot as others, but he didn’t care.  Digging in, he moaned.

                “Oh so good…”

* * *

                Three hours later, he was working on his FBI laptop when he felt something in his stomach churn before he heard gurgling.  Ignoring it, he went back to his work but it hit him again about a minute later before nausea kicked in.

                “A little stomach upset.  I’ll just go take some Pepto.”

                But when he stood up, he felt dizzy.  Giving himself a minute to recoup, he walked to the downstairs bathroom slowly, his abdomen moving a roller coaster in his stomach.  Halfway to the downstairs bathroom, he got a cold sweat before dry heaved.  Feeling the urge to puke, he ran and barely make it to the toilet before his food came up.  After a few minutes, he stood up slowly and rinsed his mouth out.

                “Just a little nausea.  Happens to everyone.”  Aubrey said to himself.  “My stomach would never betray me.”

                But soon it did.  He barely sat down when he felt his stomach churn again.  However, it didn’t want to go up.  Aubrey’s eyes opened wide as he ran to the bathroom again, barely having time to drop trou before things exited.

                Eventually he was empty.  He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he sat quietly.  “Fuck.”  Aubrey muttered before hearing the door slam.

                _“Superman?”_

_“Daddy…home.”_

Aubrey closed his eyes and groaned.  “Double fuck…”

                _“Superman where are you?”_

“I’m in the bathroom, Jess.”  Aubrey said, trying to keep his composure, grateful that the door was shut.

                But that was broken when the agent heard a creek of the door.  It gave an inch then an orange paw peeked through.

                “Skinner…Daddy needs some privacy.  Go see Mommy and Rachael.”  Aubrey said weakly but it was no use as the tabby forced the door open, greeting his owner.

                _“Aubrey…are you all right?”_

                “Yeah, Jess I’m…fine…” Aubrey groaned before another wave came on.  “God help me…”

* * *

                Ten minutes later, Aubrey came out of the bathroom slowly.  His stomach was doing cartwheels and he thought he wanted to die.  Walking out into the open dining room/kitchen area, he saw his daughter coloring in her Star Wars book at the table.  In the kitchen, Jessica was washing vegetables for their dinner later.

                The anthropologist saw that her husband was pale.  “Aubrey, are you feeling all right?”

                He needed to be honest. “No Jess.  I think I’m going to lay down for a while.”

                “Is tummy sick, Daddy?”

                Aubrey rubbed the redhead’s hair with affection and kissed her, earning him some dizziness in the process.  “Yeah, Pumpkin.  Daddy’s going to take a nap for a while.”

                “Love you.”

                Aubrey could help but smile into large eyes as blue as his own.  “Love you, too.”

                “I’ll check on you later, Superman.”  Jessica said as Aubrey went upstairs. 

                “Thanks.”  The agent replied, feeling guilty.

* * *

                Aubrey managed to get changed into a pair of pajama pants and an old Syracuse shirt before the next wave hit him.  His body seemed to take turns on which direction it came out for the next two hours but eventually he was emptied.  More than once he broke out into a cold sweat and was weak as he lie in bed.

                _‘I’ve been shot at more than once, almost tased, and blown up by a bomb.  However, it’s stupid ass fucking food poisoning that knocks me on my ass like a little bitch.’_         

                The door opened and Jessica came in.  “Superman, how are you doing?”

                “Like death warmed over.”  He replied as he put his arm over his eyes.

                Jessica came around and Aubrey saw she had a Gatorade and a Vernors.  “So you need to drink some Gatorade for fluids then drink the ginger ale to settle things.”

                Weakly, Aubrey sat up and rested against the headboard.  “Thank you.”

                “Rachael and I will be having goulash but I’ll make extra so you can have some tomorrow if you’re up for it and lunch for work Monday.”

                A pale Aubrey looked up at his wife.  “Thank you Jess.”

                “I wonder what kind of bug you caught.”  Jessica said.  “Think you got it from work?”

                The agent thought quickly in between slow sips of Fruit Punch Gatorade.  “Probably.  Things travel, but I’m sure I’ll feel better later.”

                Jessica sat next to her husband on the bed.  “I hope Rachael and I don’t get sick.”

                “Yeah, would like to avoid the repeat of the family strep throat plague we had a couple of months ago…ugh…a little dizzy.”

                “Okay I’ll let you sleep.”  The redhead said as she got up.  “I’ll check on you in a little while.”

                “Thank you, Jessica.”

                Covering up her husband, the anthropologist pet his head before walking away.  She was two steps from the door when she turned around.

                “Oh by the way, next time you’re going to eat old pizza and try to hide your resulting food poisoning from me, maybe actually wash the dish instead of putting it in the dishwasher between other dirty ones.”

                “Shit…”  He muttered.

                “I have to feed our daughter now.”  Jessica said.  “We’ll talk later.”

                Aubrey heard the door shut and groaned.  “I hate it when she says that.”

* * *

                The FBI agent fell asleep a short time later and when he woke up he found another room temperature can of Vernors along with Gatorade.  Next to it was a package of saltine crackers and a small Thermos container that when he opened it had some chicken broth with a spoon nearby.  On the other side of him, he noticed his laptop sitting there with his mouse already plugged in with his phone.

                Looking at the clock, he was surprised to see it was 8:30, realizing he slept for almost four hours.  Slowly sitting up, he felt the wave of dizziness before he sipped some of the chicken broth and ate some crackers.  As he swallowed, he heard a faint knock and smiled, knowing who it was.

                “Come in Pumpkin.”

                Slowly, the door pushed open and a PJ clad Rachael came in as Jessica held her hand.  “Someone wanted to say good night to her daddy.”

                “Come here, Rachael.”  Aubrey said, realizing that he slept through her bath.

                “No don’t climb on the bed.  We’ll walk to Daddy.”  Jessica said. 

                When they got to his side of the bed, he hugged his daughter gingerly as he got dizzy when he dipped his head.  “Night, Daddy.”

                “Night, Honey.”  He said weakly, not wanting to scare his child.

                Jessica walked her out and shut the door to a crack.  He could her them across the hall in their little girl’s room.  He knew the routine down pat.  The small redhead would get into bed and either he or Jessica would read to her.  Tonight it was Jessica’s turn and he smiled while listening to his wife’s sweet voice read _‘Goodnight, Moon’_ to her.

                Halfway through the book, his contentment was interrupted when he felt another wave coming on.  Rushing to the bathroom, he had a few dry heaves before the chicken broth and crackers came up.  When he was empty again, he sat on the bathroom floor, weak from everything.  Before he could sit up, he heard the bedroom door open.  Too dizzy to get up, he waited another couple of seconds until Jessica appeared in the doorway.

                “Vomited or the other way this time?”

                “Puked up your chicken broth and crackers.”  Aubrey said weakly.  “Sorry, Jess.”

                “It’s okay.  Come on James.  You can’t spend the night on the bathroom floor.”

                Aubrey felt stupid as his wife helped him up and walked him back to the bed.  Giving him the open bottle of Gatorade, she gave instructions.  “Sip slowly and alternate with the Vernors for a few minutes.  I’m going to take the chicken broth back downstairs but I’m leaving the crackers.”

                “Aren’t you coming to bed?”  The agent replied weakly.

                “In a while.  I’m going to finish cleaning up the kitchen before I read a few articles that Doctor B recommended to me.  Get some sleep Superman.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

                Aubrey felt like an ass.  “I’m sorry Jessica.”

                The redhead looked at her husband, pathetically sad and sick and couldn’t stay mad at him.  “It’s okay.  There’s no point in being mad at you because I think you’re learning your lesson now.”

                Aubrey watched his wife walk out before shutting the door.  Hearing her footsteps downstairs, he leaned his head back. 

                Lesson learning really, really sucked.

* * *

                Aubrey woke up around 6:30.  Sitting up slowly, he felt weak but his head didn’t spin like yesterday.  Looking over, he saw Jessica sleeping with her back to him in the middle of the bed.  After slowly dangling his legs, he slowly stood up and while a little weak, felt okay.  Grabbing the empty items from his nightstand, he tip toed out of the bedroom.

                _“Daddy…”_

Moving the gate blocking any of Rachael’s escapes, he stepped through the open door and saw his toddler sitting up, red hair askew and utterly adorable. 

                “Daddy…hungry.”

                Aubrey smiled as he helped his daughter out of bed.  Walking downstairs quietly, he let her pick out a Blu Ray to watch as he started coffee, fed Skinner, and prepared oatmeal for them.  When done, they ate in the living room together watching television before he opened his laptop and checked on his work email.  As he was responding to an agent’s inquiry, he heard footsteps and saw his wife coming down the stairs. 

                “Morning you two.”

                “There’s coffee and oatmeal on the stove.”  Aubrey said.  “I wasn’t ready to eat anything bolder this morning.”

                “It’s okay, Superman.”  Jessica said as she yawned.  “Both sound really good right now.”

                A few minutes later, the redhead joined her husband on the couch as their daughter continued to be entertained by the adventures of _Kro Nos the Snow Giant._

* * *

                By afternoon, Aubrey had mostly recovered from his illness and was looking forward to dinner.  Peeking into the kitchen, he saw his wife adding blanched and peeled Roma tomatoes to a pot.  Next, she dumped in peppers and other spices, making his mouth water.  Walking up to his wife, he smelled again and was in heaven.

                “That smells so good.  What are you making?”

                Jessica turned to her spouse.  “Goulash.”

                Surprised, Aubrey looked up.  “I thought you made it last night?”

                “I was going to but you were sick, so I blanched extra tomatoes for today and just made some pasta for our Jedi and myself.”

                Aubrey put his arms around his wife’s waist and kissed her cheek.  “I’m sorry I lied about dumping the pizza and getting sick.”

                Jessica turned her head.  “It’s okay.  I just hope you learned a lesson.”

                “Yes…my stomach failed me.”  Aubrey said before he was smacked by his wife in the arm.  “Okay…okay…my wife had a point about eating expired food sitting out all night.”

                “And?”

                Aubrey kissed her on the cheek again.  “And…not to lie to her about that.”

                “Bingo.  Since you were nice, you can cook the meat if you like.”  Jessica said.  Seeing her husband’s excited face, she let him work before bringing up something else.  “Aubrey, do you remember a conversation we had about old pizza, say…over four years ago?  It was our first date after the Star Wars Convention at the Dulles…we ate at the diner before going to Retro Science Fiction Night to see _The Thing From Another World_ …”

                It took a minute but then he remembered.  Groaning, he turned to Jessica.  “Please don’t Jess….I’m begging you…”

                The redhead smiled as she turned to her husband and laughed.  “James Aubrey…I told you so…”

                Aubrey responded by tossing a couple wheat elbow macaroni at his wife, who responded in kind before they laughed together.               


	4. Rachael's Debut Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter and the next introduces Aubrey and Jessica's oldest child. This is the beginning of a whole new chapter in the lives of these two best friends. I hope you enjoy and watch for the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon.
> 
> PS: There a few references from my joint project w/ 554Laura, Love & Carbonite in these next two chapters. Not required, but strongly encourage that if nothing else...a kick ass story about our couple here.

                Wednesday, August 15th, 2018 was a partly cloudy but warm day.  For most people in the Washington DC Metropolitan area, it was their hump day in their countdown to Friday.  However, for James Aubrey and Jessica Warren, today had a different meaning.

                Today was their little girl’s due date.

                Aubrey had it circled on every calendar in their house, at work, and both had it on their phones.  It was a day that they had been looking forward to since Jessica surprised him with the news on Christmas morning.  They were scared at first because it was way before they planned to start a family.  However, this surprise was the best one they ever had…yet.

                Five weeks ago, they finished the nursery.  The couple didn’t want the stereotypical pink motif and instead decided on a mint green for the room across the hall.  They went with Angela’s suggestion of a mostly an animal theme, including a mural that the artist painted on the wall with a giraffe, elephant, frog, lion, and other various animals.

                However, they wanted their progeny to be exposed to good culture early on as well, so their beloved Star Wars had a presence in the room.  The crib was white, but the mobile over it had Luke, Leia, Han, Yoda, C3PO, R2DA, BB8, Rey, and Darth Vader.  The sheets were Star Wars as well as the blanket with all characters from the movies. 

                Once the ultrasound Jessica had in March revealed they were having a daughter, naming her was easy.  The redhead readily agreed with Aubrey’s request to name her after his late mother, Rachael.  The middle name they wanted to be unique but meaningful.  They debated before coming up with their final choice three weeks ago.  Both admired the namesake but didn’t want to take away from her own children and their families.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                The alarm went off at 6:00 and both groaned as they were not early morning people.  However, real life dictated otherwise.

                After Aubrey turned off the alarm, he sat up and stretched.  Following the routine they had established several weeks ago, he came around to the other side of the bed.  After waiting for Jessica to attempt to get up on her own, he held his hand out and helped her out of bed. 

                He watched his wife waddle slowly into their en-suite bathroom, her exhaustion obvious.  He tried to convince her to start her maternity leave early, but she refused.  Jessica’s official reason was that her OB said she could work up to her due date if she felt up to it. 

                Aubrey knew better, though.  While he knew the OB said it was all right, the agent was also aware that his wife's mentor, Angela, Daisy, and Nadia all worked up to their due date and Jessica wanted to do the same.  The redhead was also determined to maximize her maternity leave from the Jeffersonian and American University, even though Aubrey could more than provide for them if she needed to take extra time off.

                However, the Special Agent in Charge knew better than to argue.  His wife was stubborn, but she would never put their baby at risk.  When he heard the shower start, Aubrey went into the bathroom to join her.  He knew that once Rachael was born, their showers together would be limited.

* * *

                A tired Jessica put on her make up as she tried ignoring her sore back.  She was hopeful that she and Aubrey’s little Jedi would be born today, so she maintained a positive attitude as much as possible.  However, her OB, her friends, and even Nadia advised that she would probably deliver late.

                The redhead looked down on her swollen belly and smiled.  She was proud that she kept could keep a special part of her and Aubrey safe with her for nine months.  Rachael would be the best example of the love and friendship she shared with her Superman.

                But on the other hand, she envied her husband in that he didn’t have the stretch marks, the fatigue, her hormones run amok.

                Finishing her makeup, she looked down at herself again and this time frowned.  Aubrey always told her how beautiful she was, even as she was nine months pregnant.  She was glad he felt that way, but she didn’t feel beautiful at that moment.  She felt like a beached whale.

                Coming out of the bathroom, she went into their walk in closet.  Looking through her work outfits, she pulled out one of her favorite maternity dresses.  Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror and remembered back in March when she wore this dress to a dinner she and Aubrey had with her visiting mother, in town for a deposition.

                _‘Horizontal stripes?  Really Jessica…why on earth would you bring attention to all that extra weight you’re carrying?’_

Then she recalled her gallant husband stepping in.

                _‘Jessica is not carrying fat, Eleanor.  She’s carrying your grandchild and right now, she is the most beautiful woman in the room because she is proud to show herself off.  Now, shame my wife again about her pregnancy and you can eat dinner all by yourself.’_

Aubrey was rewarded well that night.  Second trimester sex was the best.

                Able to push away her gloomy mood, Jessica came out of the closet.  After putting on a bra and panties, she slipped her dress on.  Opening her lingerie drawer, she found a nude set of thigh highs.  She gave up on pantyhose after her sixth month and no way would she ask her husband to help her. 

                Plus this summer was hot as blazes.  Pantyhose in DC during the summer?  Unless she had to, hell no.

                Sitting down on the bed, she sat down and put them on slowly, using the technique she perfected over the last few weeks.  Jessica couldn’t hold back her smile as she knew how much Aubrey liked these stockings as well as the other maternity lingerie she had.  She had a couple pairs that could also be worn with her pre-pregnancy garter belts but she would invest in more after the baby was born. 

                When done, she attempted to move up, but struggled before giving up.  “Aubrey!”       

* * *

                Aubrey dropped his wife off at the lab before arriving at work before 8:00.  As he got his coffee, he was met by Booth, who came over and poured coffee into his Steelers mug.  

                The older man saw his friend’s smile and how he could barely contain himself.  “So, big day Aubrey.” 

                “Yep…going to be a dad by the end of the day.”  Aubrey said as he shook cinnamon in his cup.

                Booth chuckled.  “Aubrey, Bones was late with Christine and Hank, Angela was late with Michael Vincent—“

                “But she was early with Jeffrey.”

                The older man nodded.  “Yeah, but do you remember what Jeffrey’s birthday is?”

                “True.”  Aubrey said with a grimace. 

                “Aubrey, I hate to rain on your parade, but odds are Jessica is going to be late, especially since this is her first pregnancy.”

                “Nah…”  The younger man said with confidence.  “Rachael will be here by this time tomorrow.”

                “Okay, whatever you say.”  Booth said with a smile.  “Well, the Homicide Division isn’t going to run on its own, so I’ll see you later.”

                “Bye, Booth.”  Aubrey said.

                Getting a spoon out of the drawer, he stirred his coffee before rinsing it and putting it in the drain rack.  Walking the distance to Major Crimes, he enjoyed the quiet of the almost deserted bullpen, knowing there will be a flood of agents under his command arriving shortly. 

                Peeking inside an office two doors down from his, he saw his ASAC Genevieve Shaw working diligently at her desk.  He knocked on her door.  “Morning, Genny.” 

                “Morning Boss.”  The petite woman said when she looked up and saw her supervisor’s grin.  “You’re in a good mood today.”

                “Yep.”  Aubrey said with a smile.  “Going to be a daddy, today.”

                Genny smiled.  “Boss, I was a week late with Danny.  I hate to break it to you, but the chances of Jessica going into labor on time are slim to none.”

                The lanky man was determined to be positive.  “Not with us.  I’m confident our daughter wants to come into the world when she is supposed to and we’ll have her in our arms by tonight.”

                “Whatever you say, Aubrey.  Do you want me to update the payroll today?” 

                “Nah, I’ve got it.”  Aubrey said.  “Better to keep busy.”

                Genny watched her boss walk out of the office and smiled to herself before going back to work.

* * *

                Jessica and Aubrey were having lunch at the diner with Booth and Brennan.  Between the two of them, there were two cheeseburgers, two orders of French fries, one large order of onion rings, fruit salads, potato soup for Jessica, and two large chocolate shakes.  Earlier, they had jalapeno poppers and Frankie’s new hummus appetizer.   The older couple chuckled at the sheer amount of food shared by the younger couple. 

                “So Doctor B, I completed the class’s first test.  I’ve also compiled my dissertation research as you requested because it will be on hold while I’m on maternity leave.  Is there anything else I can do?”

                Brennan took a sip of her coffee.  “I should be set for when the class starts next week, Ms. Warren.  As we discussed, you will still prepare class materials, grade the first two exams, and anything else you can assist with.  However, Doctor Wells will be helping me with the Supplemental Instruction sessions while you’re on leave.”

                “I’m sorry Wendell couldn’t help you.”  Jessica asked.

                “It’s fine, Ms. Warren.  Mr. Bray is busy finishing his dissertation for me as well as assisting Doctor Anderson on her project for his medical anthropology program.  Also, you’ve briefed Doctor Wells on what is needed and the standards he must abide by.  However, I will look forward to your return from maternity leave in October.”

                Aubrey finished his plate of onion rings before starting on his fries.  “Booth, so you and Genny talked about your game plan when I start my paternity leave?”

                The older man chuckled as his friend shoved two fries in his mouth.  “Yes, Aubrey.  I plan on checking in with her intermittently and be available if there are questions.  However, Genny will be fine because you’ve trained her well.  Quit being so anxious.  You’ll only be gone for two weeks.”

                Aubrey went to steal a bite of his wife’s soup, but the look on her face as she pushed it away told him otherwise.  “Jessica is due today, Booth—“

                “Well, she hasn’t started labor yet, Aubrey, so relax.”  Booth said as he picked up his cheeseburger. “Maybe you need to stop drinking those quad shot cappuccinos and all that other foamy crap stuff you like.”

                Jessica turned to Brennan as she picked up her chocolate shake.  “So since I’ll probably go into labor today, will you be all set at the lab, too Doctor B?” 

                Brennan smiled at the expectant mother.  “Yes, Ms. Warren, but statistically, your fetus will probably be late.” 

                “I know…but I’m really excited…and ready for Rachael to be here.”  Jessica said.

                “And we’ve got Jess’s bag packed in my SUV ready to go and one in her Jeep just in case.”  Aubrey said, ignoring Booth’s earlier caution.  “We rehearsed last night and all last weekend, too.”

                “Rehearsed?” Booth asked with a confused face.

                “For when she goes into labor, Booth.”  Aubrey said as he chewed his burger.  “I’ve got to be prepared.  I’ve plotted out all possible routes to the hospital from our house, the Jeffersonian, the Hoover, here, Founding Fathers, and the Cineplex—“

                “Oh shit.  The Cineplex is showing _Satan’s Satellites_ for Retro Science Fiction Night.”  Jessica said forlornly.  “Should we go with me due today?”

                “Don’t worry, Jess.  We’ll be ready if it happens while we’re there.  My route that I calculated takes only eighteen minutes.”  Aubrey said reassuringly before turning back to Booth.  “I also plotted from Daisy’s and Hodgins…and timed them all, too.”

                “Stop.”  Booth said.  “You need to chill and take a deep breath, Aubrey.”

                “What?  I’m just getting prepared for the unexpected.”  Aubrey said.  “I’m going to be a father, Booth.  I have to be ready.”

                “Well, don’t freak out about it.”  Booth said.  “Babies are both to federal agents all the time and they are fine.  You’ll be fine and Jessica will be fine.”

                Brennan smirked.  “Booth, you constantly hovered over me until Christine was born.”  Brennan said.  “You wouldn’t let me eat my noodles because of the sodium, you lied to me about a case to keep me at the Jeffersonian…”

                “Bones, you chased Sweets and I down during a tornado—“

                ‘You wanted me to stay in the lab all the time and give birth in a hospital full of germs instead of a nice, controlled home birth.”

                Booth gave his wife a face.  “Bones, you went into labor at a maximum security prison and you gave birth in a barn.  I think my concerns were justified.”

                When she heard her husband chuckle, Jessica turned to him before looking at the other couple.  “Well, Aubrey has been mostly great.  Although you had a moment by the enzyme bath—“

                The younger man didn’t like being put on the spot.  “Hey, I don’t know what you put in that stuff to clean the bones.”

                “After you had your freak out, Doctor B let you know it was safe for me.  Then there was the time with me and the bone saw—“

                “You know what would have happened if you dropped that saw and it hit your stomach?”  Aubrey retorted.

                “Which I almost did when you scared the shit out of me in the Bone Room.”  Jessica said before taking her husband’s hand and turning to her mentor.  “I’m okay with a hospital Doctor B.  It’s the one Daisy gave birth in and I get my own suite, which is nice if family comes to visit.”

                “Just don’t be afraid to kick people out.”  Booth said.  “You need plenty of time with just the three of you.”

                The friends smiled before going back to their lunch.

* * *

                Instead of going to the movie after work, Aubrey and an exhausted Jessica came home.  As she relaxed on the couch, Aubrey made vegetarian lasagna for dinner since she was craving cheese the last few days.  When done, they sat on the couch and he rubbed her swollen and tired feet as they watched _Lost in Space_ on Netflix.

                “Superman, I don’t think Rachael is coming today.”

                Aubrey rubbed her feet and nodded.  “Yep, I think you’re right.  Our little Jedi will be late.”

                Jessica looked at her husband before tears fell.  Worried, Aubrey stopped and took her in his arms and as previous experience showed him, let her cry. When she calmed down, she wiped her eyes.

                “I’m sorry, Superman…”

                “Jessica, she’s late but that’s okay.”       

                “No it’s not.”  The redhead said.  “I know I’m doing a beautiful thing…keeping our baby safe and warm until she’s ready to be born, but I want my body back.  I’m tired of being tired…I’m tired of my belly being so big I can’t see my swollen ankles…I’m tired of my breasts being sore and mutant huge…my face looks like a chipmunk…”

                Aubrey knew he had to tread carefully.  Brushing the red hair out of Jessica’s eyes, he rubbed her belly.  “You’re not fat…you’re pregnant and beautiful.  I don’t mind your breasts right now, but I’m sorry they hurt and your face doesn’t look like a chipmunk.  You’re glowing.  Everything will be fine.”

                “Are you sure?”  Jessica said.  “Maybe you’re tired of me being moody.”

                “You’re not moody…just…feeling lots of different stuff is all.”

                “Nice save, Aubrey.”  The anthropologist said as she put her hand on her abdomen as well. 

                “How about we turn in early?”  Aubrey suggested.  “I know enough about babies to know that sleep will be a luxury for us once our daughter is born.”

                “Good idea, Superman.”

                Aubrey got up and assisted Jessica to stand.  Almost immediately, Skinner joined them and the three went upstairs.

* * *

                Two days later, Jessica was looking over a set of remains in the Bone Room when she felt a twinge.  When it got harder, her eyes got wide.  With all the calmness she could muster, she set the femur down and pulled off her gloves.  When she felt another contraction, she took a deep cleansing breath to ease through the discomfort.  Walking across the hall to Angela’s office, she encountered the artist and Cam going over evidence.

                “Ladies…”

                Cam and Angela turned around and words didn’t have to be said.  “I’ll call Aubrey.” The pathologist said.

                “Come on Sweetie.”  Angela said as she led Jessica out the door.             

* * *

                Three hours later, Aubrey and Jessica lumbered through their front door, frustrated.  Jessica sat down and tried to get her shoes off to no avail.  “Superman…”

                Aubrey came over quickly and pulled her ballet flats off her feet.  Looking up, he saw she was exhausted and frustrated.  He didn’t say anything, instead rubbing her thigh as he waited her for to collect her thoughts.

                “Aubrey…I just want her here.”

                The agent took his wife’s hand.  “I know.  I do too, Jess.  Maybe…we just need to relax…”

                “I don’t want to…I just want her out of me!”  The redhead retorted, now on the brink of tears.

                “Maybe we need a distraction, Jess.  You know, Aaron and Nadia invited us to go to the fair with them and the girls tomorrow.  Want to go if you’re feeling up to it?”

                Jessica considered for a moment.  “Can I have some butterfly chips?”

                “Whatever you want, Jess.”  Aubrey said, happy his wife was smiling again. 

                When the anthropologist took her husband’s hand, he got up on the couch and snuggled his wife next to him.  Words didn’t need to be said as they enjoyed each other’s company.

* * *

                The next day, they attended the Montgomery County Agricultural Fair with Aaron, Nadia, and their daughters Annabelle and Charlotte.  For a while, the two forgot about their daughter’s late arrival as they enjoyed the various games.  They also enjoyed the food as they shared butterfly chips drenched with Frank’s sauce, elephant ears, sausages with peppers, cotton candy, and deep fried Oreos with a mojito Shaved Ice.

                As Aubrey received the chili and cheese fries he ordered from another food stand, Jessica looked up at the Zipper ride.  “You know, Wendell told me last week how his mother went into labor with him while she was on a roller coaster.”

                “No! Hell no.”  Aubrey started until he saw his wife laughing.

                “Don’t worry, Aubrey.  Besides, I have a better idea on how I can try to start labor.  Angela suggested it when she called this morning to check on me.”  The redhead said before stealing one of Aubrey’s chili cheese fries.

                “What’s that?”  The agent said before taking a fry of his own.

                “It involves us going home.”  Jessica said while licking the processed cheese from her fingers.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “YES SUPERMAN…YES!”

                On his back, Aubrey closed his eyes as he came into his wife who was on top.  When Jessica recovered, he helped her off him so she could lay onto her left side.  When settled, the couple recouped for a moment.

                “Between the hot sauce and the sex, I’ll be in labor in no time, Superman.”

                Aubrey had finally caught his breath as he caressed Jessica’s pregnant stomach.  “I’ll be ready.”

* * *

                Unfortunately, by August 21st, Jessica ran out of patience.  She kept herself calm while she was at work.  Even as she and Aubrey ate the takeout Chinese they brought home, she kept her cool.        However, after she crawled into bed and found the least uncomfortable position for the night, she finally expressed her feelings on the matter.

                “Auuuuggghhhh, why am I not in labor, Aubrey?!”

                The agent came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush.  “Maybe Jess we need to lay off the hot sauce and sex for a day or two.  You look really stressed out.”

                “Of course I’m stressed.  I’m a fucking water buffalo.”  Jessica cried before looking at her pregnant abdomen.  “Rachael Honey, you need to come out for Momma…now.”

                They waited for a moment but no labor.  Aubrey decided to speak up.  “Jess, can I do anything for you?”

                “Can we try sex again?”

                Aubrey never thought the day would come when he didn’t want to make love with his wife, but he hated making sex work.  However, Jessica was exhausted and uncomfortable with waiting for labor to come.  He would do anything for his best friend and she could get him in the mood quickly.

                Going back into the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth.  As he came back into the bedroom, he stripped off his shirt before hitting the light.  Climbing into bed, they got comfortable and came together.

* * *

                The next morning, Aubrey was already in the shower when Jessica joined him.  They did their routine in silence for a minute before the redhead spoke up.

                “Aubrey, I think we’re trying too hard to make Rachael come.”

                The agent was thinking the same thing.  “I agree.  I think we need to just let nature take its course.  Besides, Doctor Moossavi said yesterday at your appointment that if she wasn’t born this weekend they would induce labor on Monday morning.”

                “You’re right.”  Jessica rinsed her hair and handed her husband her cherry vanilla body wash.  “I love making love with you Superman….and I love Frank’s hot sauce…”

                “But you need a break from both?”  Aubrey said as he began massaging the liquid onto her body.

                “Yeah.”  Jessica said.  “Are you mad?”

                “No.”  Aubrey said as he took her in his arms for a moment.  “I just want you comfortable and happy.”

                Turning around, the redhead gave her husband a kiss before he continued washing her.  They finished their shower before they got out and got ready for work.  After their breakfast, they made sure Skinner was fed before leaving for the day.

                Things would happen when they would happen.


	5. Rachael's Debut Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the conclusion. Remember to watch for a special treat if you follow me on Twitter or Tumblr.

            Jessica struggled to wake up on the morning of the 23rd.  However, she plowed through as today was the first day of school for Doctor B’s class.  After Aubrey made her a smoothie and some catnip tea, the two walked out to their two car garage.

            “Good luck on your first day of school, Jess.”  Aubrey said.  “Afterwards, take it easy at the lab, please?  You’re exhausted.”

            “I’ll be fine, Superman.  I’m having lunch with Doctor B after class, so I won’t see you until tonight unless you come by the lab.”

            “I may just do that after Genny and I meet with you know who.” The agent said.  “I’ll bring you catnip tea, Mrs. Aubrey.”

            “That would be nice.  Be careful today, Superman.”

            “I will.  See you later.”

            The couple kissed before getting into their respective vehicles.  As Aubrey pushed the remote to open the gate, Jessica left first, followed by him.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            “I thought the students seemed like a good bunch this semester, Doctor B.”  Jessica said before sipping her Sprite.

            Brennan finished a bite from her salad as they sat in her office at the Jeffersonian.  “I agree, Ms. Warren.  It is still an annoyance when some show up in their pajamas, but they seemed eager to learn.”

            “I’ll email my notes for Oliver later tonight and touch up on the Power Point this weekend for next week’s class.”

            “That is very appreciated Ms. Warren.  I know we agreed to a modified duty schedule for you while you’re on maternity leave.  However, if it’s too much, please let me know.”

            “Thanks, Doctor B.  I know Rachael will keep me busy, but I’m determined to do all I can while I’m off.  I appreciate you letting me do everything from home.”  Jessica said before shifting and grimacing.

            Brennan saw her face and grew concerned.  “Ms. Warren, are you all right?”

            Jessica tried to make herself comfortable in her chair.  “Yeah, Doctor B.  I’m just feeling…off today.  My back has been killing me since I woke up this morning.  Aubrey tried to massage it for me in the shower, but my body is being stubborn.  I’m also super tired.  I barely woke up this morning.”

            “That would explain your nodding off while the students were on break.”

            Jessica cringed, not realizing she saw that.  “Doctor B…I’m so sorry…”

            “Ms. Warren, you are nine months pregnant.  Your body is caring for two people right now.  I was quite tired near the end of my pregnancies with Christine and Hank.  It also felt like I had to use the restroom every ten minutes.”

            “Oh my God, me too.”  Jessica said as the two women shared a laugh before Oliver entered the doorway.

            “Ladies, I’m here for our meeting of the minds.”

            Jessica rolled her eyes while Brennan gave one of her typical Oliver expressions.  “This is not a meeting of the minds, Doctor Wells, but a conversation on how the class went as well as another discussion on what I expect from you this next eight weeks.  Ms. Warren is an excellent teaching assistant and you will live up to those standards.”

            Jessica bit her lip to keep from chuckling.  Oliver Wells was still a douche, but he would do a competent job.  His people skills left something to be desired, but Daisy’s influence and his secret fear of Doctor B and Booth after what happened with Christine’s report card three years earlier kept him in check.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            As Jessica got ready for her lab time with Doctor B, she yawned several times.  After putting her lab coat on, she sat down on the bench by her locker.  She went to bed early last night and slept soundly, even though she couldn’t get into a comfortable position in bed.  Aubrey barely got her out of bed this morning.

            More than once today, she wondered if she was in labor, but chalked things up to wishful thinking.  She felt silly enough after the false alarm her and Aubrey had a couple of days ago.  After being told it was Braxton Hicks, instead of going back to work, he took her home and spent the afternoon with her.  She still cringed as she remembered the sheer panic on her poor husband’s face as he raced into her cubicle at the hospital. 

            Aubrey had an important job at the FBI.  Not again would she pull her husband away from work unless absolutely necessary.  She wasn’t in labor, but it was her body obviously feeling the effects of her pregnancy.

            To her frustration, it seemed that the newest Aubrey was settling in for the long haul and Doctor Moossavi would be inducing her labor Monday morning.

            Shaking off her thoughts, Jessica put her head back into work mode.  She gave herself a final look before shutting and securing her locker.  Getting her badge out, she walked the short distance to the door leading to the lab.  To her frustration, right as she was about to scan her badge for entry, Nature called again. 

            The redhead growled before looking down at her abdomen.  “I love you Rachael, but I’m tired of peeing all the time.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            Ten minutes later, she finally entered the lab.  Already briefed on her assignment, she headed to the platform to get the case binder.  Realizing that Doctor B must already have it, she headed into the Bone Room, where she saw her mentor setting up equipment at the end of the light table.

            “There you are Ms. Warren.  I’ve got the machine set up for you to take the bone slice.”

            “Sorry I took so long,” Jessica said as she put on gloves.  “I had to pee twice.”

            “It’s quite all right, Ms. Warren.  Now I’ll do the first one, then I will talk you through the next few until you’re comfortable.”

            “Sounds good to me.”  Jessica said.

            She had taken only two steps to her advisor when she felt something wet rush through her.  Hearing a splash she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized what just happened. 

            Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Brennan.  “Doctor B?”

            Brennan turned and saw her intern with her eyes larger than she had ever seen them.  Recognizing the expression, she looked on the floor.  Her suspicions confirmed, the anthropologist peeled off her gloves.  “Ms. Warren, remove your gloves, take off your lab coat, and come with me.”

            Unbeknownst to her and Brennan, Oliver Wells came around the other corner and saw everything.

            “Good God, Jessica!  There are restrooms for that you know.”  Oliver said.

            “Be quiet, Doctor Wells.”  Brennan admonished.

            Doing as she was told, Jessica completed the tasks.  Still in shock, she let her advisor take her hand and let her lead her through the lab.  

            Encountering Hodgins and Angela, the forensic anthropologist took charge.  “Doctor Hodgins, please call Aubrey.  If you can’t reach him, call Agent Shaw or Booth.  Angela, please get my keys from my desk and bring my Prius around to the garage entrance.”

            Jessica was still in a disbelieving daze until she felt her first large contraction, causing her to bend over.  “Auuuuggghhhh!” 

            “Ms. Warren we need to get you to the hospital.”  Brennan said as she gently led her intern along.

            Suddenly, Oliver ran up in front of them and walked backwards.  “Now Jessica, I’ve done some research on labor and Daisy told me about when Lance was born.  Now, you just need to breathe…“

            Cam had arrived from the pathology suite to the group.  “Doctor Wells, please shut up.” 

            “Doctor Saroyan I’m trying to extol my knowledge—“

            “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OLIVER OR I WILL KNOCK YOUR SMARMY ASS DOWN MYSELF!”  Jessica yelled in pain.

            Scared, the tall man did as requested.  Brennan gave Oliver both hers and Jessica’s lab coats before they continued to move towards the exit.  “Doctor Wells, put those items in my office and call maintenance to clean up the spill by the Bone Room please.”  

            Oliver watched as the two women walked out the door.  “ _’Be more helpful at the lab’_ , Daisy says.  Well look where it got me.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            The two women with the help of one of the security guards at the sign in desk made their way to the elevator.  As the elevator door opened, Angela screeched the Prius to the exit.  Helping the pregnant woman into the passenger side, the artist patted her young friend’s shoulder. 

            “We’ll all be down as soon as we can.”  Angela said before shutting the door.

            “Oh shit this hurts…”  Jessica moaned as Brennan drove away towards the parking garage exit.

* * *

            Aubrey was in Shaw’s office listening to Karen Delfs give a profile on the ASAC’s latest case.  “So we are looking for a male who maybe had issues with banks in the past?” 

            “Yes,” Karen said.  “While it may have initially been to solve a money issue, it’s become more of a _‘screw you’_ to all federal institutions.”

            Genny had a brainstorm.  “Remember the bank robberies Steve investigated a couple years ago?  There are a couple of similarities.  Perhaps we should research that case?”

            “Good idea.”  Aubrey said.

            Genny looked hesitant to go until Aubrey nodded.  When she left, the SAC looked back down at the case file as silence filled the room.  Karen waited before speaking up.

            “How are you, Aubrey?”

            The agent didn’t even look up.  “All right.”

            “I haven’t done a profile here in a long time.”  Karen said with a nervous giggle.  “I see a couple of new faces since the last time I worked for your division.  How’s it going around here?”

            Aubrey continued to read as he wanted the conversation to end.  “Busy as always.”

            Karen tried another tactic.  “Grapevine says Jessica is due to give birth any time now.”

            Aubrey continued to examine the case file.  “She is.”

            The profiler smiled as she held her other files.  “Must be pretty exciting for the both of you.  How is she doing?”

            Fed up, Aubrey looked up annoyed.  “You actually care how my pregnant wife is doing?”

            Karen gulped as she realized how angry the FBI agent still was from all that happened last year.  “Of course, Aubrey—”

            “Here’s the file.”  Genny said as she briskly walked back into the office, immediately feeling the tension in the air.  “According to this, the—”

            Interrupted by the phone ringing, Genny picked up.  “Agent Shaw…yes he’s right here.”  She replied before handing the phone to her boss.  “For you, Boss.  It’s Hodgins.”

            “Thanks Genny.”  Aubrey said before taking the receiver.  “Hodgins what’s up...Holy shit where she...on my way.”

            Aubrey dropped the phone.  “Jessica is in labor!  Oh shit…oh shit where are my damn keys?” 

            Running out of the office down the hall to his own, he looked around in a panic for a moment.  Suddenly, he checked his pockets and pulled them out.  Just then, Booth entered, holding a file.

            “Aubrey, I’ve got something from Homicide that may help Shaw’s case…” Booth asked but he saw his friend’s frantic face.  “I know that face.  Come with me, Aubrey.  No way in hell you’re driving yourself to the hospital.”

            The two SACs came out of the office to be greeted by Genny and Karen.  “Genny can you—”

            “I will cover your meeting with Deputy Director Stark this afternoon.”  She replied before turning to Booth.  “I’ll let everyone know where you are.”

            “Thanks.” Both agents said before running out of the Major Crimes Division.

            Karen watched wistfully.  “He’s still so angry with me…”

            Shaw turned to the profiler in disbelief.  “After all the trouble and bullshit you caused for him and Jessica, can you blame him?”  The agent replied in a snippy tone.  “You’re lucky you’re still with the Bureau, Karen after the last time.”

            “It wasn’t intentional—”

            “Grow up, Karen.” Genny replied exasperated.  “You’re only helping on this case because this is your specialty and he’s a professional, as am I.  Now quit making shit all about you so we can get this profile done.”

            Shaw stormed back to her office.  Turning around, she saw the profiler still standing outside Aubrey’s office.  “Now, Doctor Delfs.”

            Karen followed, noting the stares and glares of the agents under Aubrey’s command.  They too, it seemed to the profiler, found it hard to forgive and forget the past. 

* * *

             A short time later, Booth and Aubrey arrived on the maternity floor.  The younger man literally slid to the desk in his rush.  “Jessica Warren is in labor! I’m her...”

            The nurse recognized the man from the previous week and his test runs.  “Room Four Special Agent Aubrey.  It’s down—”

            “…the hall on the right side.  Thanks.”

            “Good luck, Dad.” Booth yelled as the lanky man took off.  Turning to the nurses, he gestured to the waiting room.  “We still wait there, right? Got a few people coming...”

            “Yes.”  The OB nurse replied with a smile.  “I remember all of you from when Doctor Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro had their little boy last year.  Your wife is already waiting there for you.”

            “Thanks.”  Booth said before going into the waiting room.

            “Booth.”  Brennan said when she saw her husband.  “I left the room when I got your text that you two were in the elevator.”

            “How’s Jessica?”

            “Good, but will be better now that Aubrey is here.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            Jessica was in bed when the door open and she saw a harried Aubrey run in.  “Superman…I’m so glad you’re here.”

            “Nowhere else I would rather be, Jess.” Aubrey said as he caught his breath.  “How are you?”

            “Contractions about seven minutes apart.”  Jessica said.  “Labor really hurts…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

            Aubrey reached over.  “Jess, squeeze my hand…HOLY SHIT…OOOWWWWWW!”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            For the next two hours, Jessica and Aubrey rode out contractions.  Brennan, Angela, Daisy, and Andie took turns walking around with the expectant mother on the floor.  Cam and Hodgins kept things under control at the lab until they could come over later.

            By 5:30, Aubrey had shed his tie and jacket, which he tossed on the room’s recliner.  He played the labor music mix Jessica created from her Amazon Prime on her cell phone.  Earlier, Aaron and Nadia dropped off the redhead’s IPad. 

            At that moment, Jessica was riding out another hard contraction while almost breaking her husband’s hand.  When she was done, she turned to her husband apologetically.  “I’m sorry Superman.”

            He brushed the damp red hair from Jessica’s forehead.  “I’m fine, Jess.  I’m more concerned with you right now.”

            “I’m good.”  Jessica said as she closed her eyes in relief.

            The agent considered his next question.  “Jess, I know we discussed this already but I’m going to ask one more time to be sure.  Do you want me to call your mother?”

            “No, Superman.  She’s a pain in the ass and the last thing I need.  Whatever you do, don’t let her come here.  Maybe after but not now.”

            “Done.  I’ll take care of it as soon as possible.”

            “I love you, James.”  Jessica said softly.  “Sorry I’m yelling at you and hurting you.”

            “I love you too, Jessica.”  Aubrey said before kissing the top of her head.  “As for the other stuff, it’s fine.  You’re giving me the best gift ever.  I’m just sorry it hurts.”

            “Me too…oooohhh here we go again.”

            “Jess are you sure you don’t want an epidural?”  Aubrey asked.

            “I get so sick with narcotics…I’m afraid to even have a little.  Besides, childbirth is supposed to be natural and beautiful.”  Jessica said before another contraction it.  After she breathed through it, she decided enough was enough.  “Screw natural childbirth.  I need a fucking epidural.”

            Aubrey turned to the nurse.  “Did you hear that?”

            The nurse who was watching her fetal monitor, put on her game face.  “I’ll check on Doctor Moossavi and find the anesthesiologist.”

            “Thank you.” Aubrey said, his focus on his wife.

            It wasn’t long before the nurse returned with their OB as Jessica rode out another hard contraction.  Both observed the readings on the fetal monitor before the doctor turned to the couple. 

            “James, Jessica how are you doing?”

            Aubrey caught the looks of concern on the women’s faces.  “We’re fine but why do you keep watching that monitor?  Is there something wrong with our baby?”

            The petite woman turned to the couple.  “During labor, the fetus will have fluctuating heart rates with contractions.  However, your little girl’s heart rate is more varied than I’m comfortable with and I suspect it’s because of that nuchal cord we discovered on the last ultrasound.”

            “Oh my God…” Jessica exclaimed tired and exhausted.

            “Don’t panic yet, Jessica.  While the rate is more varied than I like, I don’t think its cause for alarm yet and remember at our last appointment we discussed this possibility during labor.  Right now I’m going to inject an isotonic fluid into your birth canal to loosen that cord, but I’m going to request an OR be prepared just in case.  If it’s successful, we can do a vaginal birth without all that fuss.”

            “And if it isn’t?” Aubrey asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

            “Then, as I discussed with you two at the last appointment, we will have to do a Caesarian section.”  Doctor Moossavi said.  “I’m going to have the anesthesiologist prepare for a spinal epidural just in case.”

            “Oh my God…” Jessica said as she began shedding tears.

            “It’s okay, Jess.”  Aubrey said as he put his arm around his wife.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            A short time later, the maternal wing’s waiting room was filled with Aubrey and Jessica’s friends, including Caroline, and a late arriving Wendell, Andie, and Daisy.  As well as their second family, her brothers Aaron and Stephan were there with their wives along with Jack and Greg.

            “Hodgins and Cam are on their way.  Arastoo will meet us here.”  Brennan said after reading her phone.

            “Good.  Shaw just sent a text to let Aubrey know that Major Crimes is all right and that all Aubrey’s agents are sending their congratulations.”  Booth replied.

            A nurse came out into the waiting room.  “I need to speak to Temperance Brennan, Doctor Aaron Warren, Nadia Warren, and Andie Roberts.”

            Surprised, the four got up and followed the nurse to a private room.  When the door closed, they listened before concern permeated the air.  When they returned, Hodgins and Cam were there with Arastoo sitting next to Angela.

            “What’s going on?” Daisy said fearfully.

            “The baby began having a decreased heart rate during contractions, possibly due to the nuchal cord.”

            “What is the world is a nuchal cord?”  Caroline asked.

            “It’s a cord that wraps around the baby in the womb.”  Cam replied.

            “Doctor Moossavi attempted to loosen it with saline but it wasn’t successful.” Andie said as she sat next to Wendell.

            “Then what the hell is going on with that little girl?”  Caroline asked, trying to keep her fear down.

            “Jessie has to have a C-Section.”  Aaron said.  “They’re prepping her now.”

            “Oh my God.” Daisy replied.

            “Is the baby going to be all right?” Angela exclaimed.

            “I’m sure the baby will be fine.”  Cam said vaguely. 

            Everyone remained quiet before Booth sat down and gave a silent prayer.  He was joined by everyone, including Brennan.  While she did not pray, she used her scientific knowledge to guide her to believe in a positive conclusion.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            After getting gowned and prepped, Aubrey joined back with Jessica and held her hand as she got the painful spinal epidural.  In a whirlwind of fifteen minutes as she waited for the anesthetic to go into effect, the doctor told the couple what to expect.

            For the redhead, she fell back on her knowledge of human anatomy to keep herself from panicking.  The doctor was confident that Rachael would be healthy but time was of the essence.  Aubrey squeezed her hand and when she looked up, it was obvious that while her husband wanted to make sure she was okay, he was scared too.  When she squeezed back, he looked at her with an expression that said all that needed to be said.

            “Okay, Jessica and James, let’s bring your little girl into the world.”  The doctor said.

            The nurses wheeled Jessica into the delivery room.  Quickly, they secured her legs and put up the curtain as Aubrey sat next to her and took her hand.

            “Jessica, I’m making the incision right now.  You will feel some tugging and pulling but no pain.”

            “O-okay…” The young anthropologist replied.

            As the procedure went on, her commitment to using her knowledge as comfort flew out the window as she felt herself being moved around inside her body.  Soon she couldn’t control her emotions and squeezed Aubrey’s hand again.

            “Superman, what's going on?" Jessica said in a terrified voice, unable to see through the curtain in front of her. "It feels so strange."

            Aubrey continued to watch as the OR team worked to remove their baby from Jessica.  He took a deep breath to make sure his fear was under control.  "They're getting ready to take her out."

            "Superman what if the cord cut off her—"

            Then the young couple heard the most beautiful sound ever as a loud cry pierced through the OR. Jessica had tears in her eyes and Aubrey had a couple welling up.

            "She's here." Jessica whispered.

            After cleaning her up and the initial check, a baby with a shock of red hair was placed on Jessica's chest. Both parents were in awe of their new family. Aubrey smiled when the baby grasped his finger.

            “Welcome to the world Rachael Brennan Aubrey.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            An hour later, as the group waited anxiously, a nurse came out.  “We have a new baby who would like to meet her family.  Doctor Moossavi said everyone could come see the family in small groups but to keep the visits short and quiet.”

            First Jessica’s family went in and Aaron was the first to hold his niece. “I see we have another redhead in the family.  Good job, G-Man.”

            Aubrey laughed.  “Thanks.”

            When Stephan was handed the baby by Nadia, he smiled at her for a moment before turning to his sister.  “We’ll call Dad, Mike, and Jason when we leave, but do you want us to let Mom know now?”

            “Sure, why not.”  Jessica said tiredly.  “Maybe she’ll be happy to have a new granddaughter, though I doubt it.”

            “What if she wants to visit Jessie?”  Jack asked before taking his turn with Rachael. 

            “Let me know immediately.  I don’t want Eleanor upsetting my wife or doing something crazy with our baby.”  Aubrey replied.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            Next went in Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Arastoo, Caroline, and Daisy.  The prosecutor won the right to hold Rachael first.

            “Give me that sweet child.”  Caroline said.  Taking the baby, she held her and smiled.  “Look at you, sweet girl.  So pretty with your momma’s red hair.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            Finally, Booth and Brennan went in, where the Special Agent held the little girl first.

            “Cute little girl, Aubrey.  Must get it all from her mother.”  Booth joked.

            “You’re a funny guy, Booth.”

            Taking the baby from Booth, Brennan looked at the newborn.  “Booth, on the contrary, while her eyes resemble Ms. Warren’s, the color is not the typical blue of birth.  I am confident that she will have her father’s eye color.”

            “Good.” A weary Jessica said.

            “You know, our little girl needs godparents.”  Aubrey said.  “Jess and I talked about it and we want them to be you, Booth.”

            “And you Doctor B.”  Jessica said while fighting her exhaustion.  “You are the best mother I know.”

            Brennan found herself getting emotional.  “While I don’t believe in the concept of a deity, I will be proud to be a figure in your baby’s life.  Thank you.”

            “Yes…thank you.”  Booth said, choked up as well.

            Brennan gave the baby back to Aubrey.  “I think both parents need some rest.  We will come back tomorrow.”

            “Okay.” Aubrey said.  “Thanks again.”

            After Booth and Brennan left, Aubrey turned and saw his wife sound asleep.  Finding the recliner in the room, the agent carried his newborn daughter with him as he sat down.  For a few minutes he just looked at her with awe, this amalgamation of him and Jessica and a dream come true.

            “Did you know that your mother is not just your mommy and my wife but also my best friend?”  Aubrey said.  “The day I met her four years ago changed my life forever.  I was working a case and was talking to your Aunt Angela in her office when a cute redhead intern ran into the room like a tornado…”

* * *

            The next day, it was late afternoon at the Hoover and Aubrey was talking to Genny in her office.      

            “So you have everything you need for the next two weeks?”  Aubrey asked.  “Did I give you my keys in case you need them?”

            “Yes Boss.  Major Crimes will fine for your paternity leave.”  Genny said before her phone buzzed.  After looking at it, she turned her attention back.  “Forgot to tell you that Ms. Julian needed to talk to you.  She is in your office.”

            “Okay.  Thanks Genny.”

            “You’re welcome.  Say hi to Jessica and tell her I’ll stop by tonight after work with Danny.”

            “I will.”

            Aubrey went to his office and saw the blinds down.  On the door there was a flyer decorated with colored ink and several balloons.  A picture of the baby was on it along with the following message:

**CONGRATS TO THE MAJOR CRIMES DIVISION’S NEW ARRIVAL!**

**RACHAEL BRENNAN AUBREY**

**7 lbs, 11 oz, born 6:39 PM AUGUST 23, 2018.**

“Booth gave them that picture.  Had to be him.”  Aubrey said with a chuckle before turning the knob on the door.

            When the door came opened, he was greeted with streamers and a banner with  **CONGRATULATIONS BOSS**.  On the table across from his desk was a cooler opened to reveal prepared meals.

            Turning around, he saw his agents, Booth, and Caroline clapping.  “Thank you everyone.”

            “Just remember to share that food with Jessica, Aubrey.”  Booth said to several laughs.

* * *

            The next night, Aubrey drove 25 mph all the way home, causing him to be passed several times during rush hour traffic.  The loud horns and annoyed drivers didn’t escape Jessica’s observations as she sat in the back seat with their daughter.

            “Aubrey?”

            “Yeah, Jess.”  He replied as another horn blasted next to him.  When he saw the car begin passing him on his left, he once again grabbed his badge and placed it on the window.  Like the others, the horn stopped and they quickly made their way around.

            “Um, did you know you’re driving 20 miles under the speed limit?”

            “Yeah, I know, but you’re recovering for major surgery, Jess.  I’m just trying to be careful with you and Rachael.”

            Jessica smiled.  “I know Superman, and I really appreciate it.  However, it would be nice to get home…tonight.  It’s almost time for me to feed our daughter.”

            Aubrey exhaled.  “Maybe I’m being a little paranoid.”

            “Thank you, Superman.”

            “I’ll just kick it up to 30 miles an hour.”

            The redhead’s only response was to shake her head and look to their baby.  “You’ve got an overprotective daddy, Rachael Brennan.”

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

            Eventually, they arrived back at 1297 Janus Street.  The agent rushed to get out of the vehicle to open the hatch and let Jessica out.  When the redhead reached for her bag, she was stopped by Aubrey. 

            “Jess…only the baby, remember?”

            “Sorry.”  Jessica said.

            Aubrey opened the other back door and cooed at the baby as he got her out of her car seat.  He handed their little one to his wife before taking her bag out of the SUV.  They walked slowly to the door to Jessica’s exasperation before Aubrey opened the door, where they were greeted by Skinner.

            “Hey baby boy…Momma missed you.  I can’t bend down right now, though.”  Jessica said before walking around the living room.  “Welcome to your new home, Rachael.”

            Aubrey laughed as Skinner watched everyone while twitching his tail.  Picking him up, he scratched behind Skinner’s ear.  “You’ll always be our first baby…but right now I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.”

            Jessica laughed through the soreness as she watched Aubrey feed Skinner before taking a casserole dish out of the fridge.  “Rachael, if you’re ever looking for Daddy, always check the kitchen first.”  She whispered to the baby before joining the two in the kitchen. 


	6. Jessica's First Mammogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most I know would do a Halloween chapter today. It wasn't meant to come out today but I wanted to post this before November due to October being Breast Cancer month. This is based on my first mammogram which I had a few weeks ago since I turned 40 in October. I hope most smile as I did eventually.

                “Momma can we have pancakes?” Jamie asked.

                “Momma, may we have pancakes, please…”  Jessica said while putting the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her only son.  “…and not this morning because I've already made eggs, but I will this weekend."

                "Cool."  The six-year-old said before beginning to eat.

                “Can we have the special pancakes that Daddy likes?” Savannah asked before drinking her orange juice.

                “Sure.”  The redhead said with a smile to her middle daughter as she put two more plates down on the table.  “Now eat.  Daddy will have Rachael and Molly down here in a few minutes.”

                Walking back to the stove, the anthropologist put out a plate for Aubrey before scooping eggs onto a plate for herself.   As she stood and ate her breakfast, she contemplating her schedule at the lab and at American University for the week.  When she reached for her OJ, her vision went to the fridge and saw the paper on the door…an order from her doctor for a mammogram.

                Jessica stared at the electronic order held up by a Darth Vader magnet and exhaled.  It was only a piece of paper...just something that her doctor created at her yearly exam a month ago so she could get the procedure done.  It was not a big deal.

                Just like turning 40 wasn’t a big deal four months earlier.

                She needed to make the appointment but she was always busy at the lab or working on the class she was teaching this semester.  Between her job, shuffling four children around, and carving out time to spend with her equally busy husband, time was not a luxury.  She’ll do it tomorrow.

                Of course, she has been saying that for over three weeks, but this time she meant it. 

                Aubrey came down the stairs holding Molly with his tie looped around his neck.  Seeing his wife in front of the fridge, he walked closer.  “Jess?”

                “Daddy…I wanna walk…”

                The lanky man smiled at his youngest child.  “My apologies Ms. Molly Caroline.”

                He put her down so she could go to the table.  Looking up, he realized what had his wife’s attention.  Walking up to her, he looped his arms around her abdomen.  “Earth to Doctor Jessica Warren.”

                Startled, she turned towards her husband.  “Sorry…did you say something?” 

                “Yeah…your name, but you ignored me…your loving husband.”

                 “My apologies, Aubrey.”  The redhead said with a grin.  “I guess I’ll have to give you a kiss instead.”

                The couple shared a peck on the lips, creating commentary from their twins as Molly giggled.

                “Yuck…Mommy kissed Daddy.”  Jamie said.

                “Ewww I don’t want a boy kissing me.”  Savannah replied.

                “All right…enough from you two.”  Aubrey bellowed without heat at his twins as he got a fork from the drawer.  “Jamie, eat you breakfast.  Savannah, keep that thought as long as possible so Daddy doesn’t have to shoot anybody.”  

                “Aubrey!”  Jessica admonished.

                “Okay, Daddy.”  Savannah said before going back to her breakfast.

                “Good girl.”  Aubrey said before turning to his wife.  “Jess, make that appointment today.”

                “I’ll try Aubrey but thanks to you and Booth, the lab has been busy of late.”  Jessica retorted.

                “Nuh uh…you’re not blaming our murderers, thieves, and other lowlifes for your procrastination, Jessica.”  Aubrey said before stabbing some of his wife’s eggs.  “Make the call.”

                “I said I would try today, Superman...and quit eating my eggs."  Jessica said with a snicker.  "I set out a plate for you."

                Aubrey grabbed the plate on the counter and scooped the rest onto it.  “Either you make the appointment today or I’ll recruit assistance to make sure you do it.”

                “You wouldn’t…”  The redhead said to her husband.

                “I’ll call Doctor B, Angela, Daisy, Cam…oh and your longtime friend, the nurse practitioner Doctor Andie Roberts.  Isn’t oncology her specialty?”  The agent said with a full mouth.

                Jessica pulled the order off the fridge.  “You suck Aubrey.”

                Aubrey turned around to make sure his children were not listening.  “I sure do, especially those amazing breasts last night after we put the kids to bed.”

                The redhead laughed in spite of herself.  “Fine, I promise to do it today.  Now, where’s Rachael?”

                Aubrey took the last bite of his eggs.  “Oh, our little diva need your help with her hair.  Apparently, Daddy isn’t good enough.”

                “You forgot about our oldest child’s hair emergency to flirt and blackmail me into making this appointment?”  Jessica said.

                “Yep…and it worked.”  Aubrey replied as he poured a quick cup of coffee.

                _“Mooommmmm!”_

“Excuse me Special Agent.”  Jessica said before walking across the family room and to the stairs.  “Rachael, the next time you yell at me from upstairs I’m ignoring you…”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                October 11th was a crisp day, but sunny when the Aubrey clan came out of the house.  While Aubrey hustled Rachael and the twins in his vehicle, Jessica got Molly situated in hers.  When the children were all settled, the parents come together. 

                “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”  Aubrey asked.

                Jessica smiled.  “Superman, it’s a mammogram.  I’m a little nervous but Nadia said while uncomfortable it’s not that bad.  I’m still not cool with the fact I can’t wear deodorant to work, but I can put it on as soon as I’m done.”

                “Just hide if your office if you stink the place up too much.”  Aubrey said before getting smacked by his wife.  “Now, do you want me to pick up Molly from preschool and take her to the Jeffersonian Day Care so you can rest?”  Aubrey asked. 

                “I’ll be fine.”  Jessica said exasperated.  “I can pick up Molly after my appointment and take her to the day care before I go back to work.  I’m the anthropologist working the Haskins case for you, remember?”

                “Yeah, but Doctor Warren my wife is more important than Doctor Warren the forensic anthropologist.”

                “I know, but I’ll be fine, okay?  Jessica said.  “I would ask Doctor B to take over if I couldn’t handle getting a mammogram and my workload.  Besides, I like working cases with my husband.”

"I like working cases with my wife, too.  All right, good luck, Jess."  Aubrey replied before leaning in for a kiss.

                The couple lingered for a moment before breaking apart.  "Thank you.  Be careful today, Superman."

                The spouses kissed one more time before separating into their vehicles.  After the gate was opened, the family left for the day.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                After putting in some research time for the Aubrey’s case, Jessica left the lab and showed up at the hospital for her 10:30 appointment.  She came fifteen minutes early, just like the scheduler recommended.  After signing in, she sat down and waited for her name to be called.  She had just fished out her insurance cards and ID when she was called to the registration booth.

                “Here goes nothing.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                In the span of twenty minutes, Jessica was registered and taken back to a waiting room where she was given a gown to put on.  After changing, the redhead put her stuff in the locker assigned and completed the Breast Cancer Risk Questionnaire with the IPad provided by the technician. 

                "Well, since my mother only lied about having breast cancer, my risk is not as high.  Always good to know."  Jessica said to herself as she signed off the tablet. 

                “Jessica?”

                Following the technician across the hall, they came into a small dark room with the mammography unit looming.  Jessica knew what they looked like, but seeing the apparatus as well as the two plates where her breast would go was a little off-putting.

                “Okay now stand right here and remove your gown on the right side.”

                Jessica followed the instructions and the tech proceeded to manipulate her breast onto the plates.  When she was done, the redhead made a decision.

                No way Aubrey was touching them tonight.

                Instructed to stay still, the redhead did as was requested.  She read up on the procedure and knew it would be a little uncomfortable, but she was tough.  She had even taken Tylenol an hour before coming to take the edge off the discomfort.  Things would be fine.

                Then she felt the plates push down and her preparations went out the window as thoughts raced through her.

                _‘Holy motherfucker……aahhhhhhhh!  A little discomfort my ass!’_

                Time seemed to stop as she stayed still while the machine made its way around her breast for the 3D image.  When she thought it would never end, the machine stopped and the plates lifted.

                “Okay, now for the side view.”

                _‘Oh fucking great!’_ Jessica thought to herself.  If this is what she gets to look forward to in turning 40, her forties can sit and spin.

                Following instructions, she remained completely still and braced for the pain as the machine started.  It has just started its rotation back around when her vision became spotty.

                _‘Oh shit……’_ Jessica thought before she became very lightheaded.  “Um, I’m really dizzy….”

                To her relief, the machine stopped and the tech helped Jessica into a chair.  The anthropologist vaguely heard the woman call for a nurse.  When she was asked if she wanted juice, she thought she nodded her head before everything went black.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “JESSICA!”

                The redhead could register her name in the distance, but it went away.  Then she heard it again.

                “JESSICA!”

                The redhead opened her eyes to see the mammography tech as well as two other women standing over her as she sat in a chair with her feet elevated and an ice pack behind her neck.

                “Welcome back, Jessica.”  The woman on the left said before handing the redhead a grape juice.  “We were afraid you weren’t going to wake up and we’d have to call an ambulance.”

                “Oh God…my husband would freak out.” Jessica stated as she sipped her drink.

                The other woman looked at her eyes.  “Jessica are a diabetic or have low blood pressure?”

                “My diastolic tends to run around 60 but sometimes dips below that.”

                The nurse rubbed her arm.  “Well, that is probably why you fainted.”

                Jessica finished her juice and as her faculties returned, the realization of her situation hit her.  “Oh my God…I fainted at my first mammogram.  This is so embarrassing.”

                The nurse put her hand on the forensic anthropologist’s shoulder.  “You’re not the first one this has happened to, Jessica.  It happens more often than you realize.”

                As the nurse stood up to talk to the technician, Jessica closed her eyes and muttered to herself.  “I’m a doctor of forensic anthropology…my husband is an FBI Agent…I have four children…I teach part time at a research university…my mother is severely mentally ill...I've almost died...and I faint at my first mammogram.”

                When she was 100%, the tech finished the left side as she sat in the chair.  This time, the pain wasn’t as bad and Jessica felt fine.  After assuring everyone she was all right, she took it easy getting dressed and leaving with instructions from the nurse and technician to go home and put her feet up the rest of the day.

                As Jessica got into her Ford Explorer, she shook her head.  She couldn’t shake the embarrassment she felt at passing out during her first mammogram.  “Put my feet up…I have four children.  There’s no such thing as putting my feet up.  I’ll just go back to work…I’m all good.”

                Putting the vehicle into gear, she left the hospital to go pick up Molly at preschool.  “I’m soooooo not telling Aubrey about this.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                After taking her daughter to the day case, Jessica returned to the lab where a set of remains from the Virginia State Police was waiting.  Since her supervisor was off for the afternoon to teach her own class, she signed off on the delivery and wheeled them into the Bone Room after she was situated.  She put her laser focus on the bones and for a while was able to forget about what happened at the hospital.

                Around 2:00 PM, she finished her exam.  Returning them to their fireproof container, she filed them away and went into her office.  Turning on the computer program for the case binders, she settled and got to work.  Quickly, she transferred her notes from her IPad onto the program.  However, she couldn’t get her mind to focus on her findings towards a case determination.

                Frustrated, she got up and got a cup of catnip tea from the break area on the top floor.  Going back to her office, she enjoyed ten minutes of peace and quiet.  After taking a moment to look at her wedding photo with Aubrey on the mantle along with the one of their large family, she put her mind back into focus.

                However, her will to work was superseded by her emotions and after forty minutes of distraction, she gave up.  Saving her work, she closed out of her program and shut down for the day.  Sending an email to Doctor B and Hodgins, Jessica grabbed her stuff and walked down to the Day Care where she signed out Molly for the day.

                Holding the little girl's hand, they walked out together towards the exit.  "Come on Honey, let's have some girl time at home.  Momma needs a break."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

                To Jessica’s relief, Aubrey ended up having to work late due to catching a last-minute case with Hodgins and Doctor B.  While she did occasionally wish he would delegate more since he was the Special Agent in Charge of Major Crimes, that wouldn’t be her husband.  He wasn’t ready to be a desk jockey yet…and she wasn’t ready to stop working cases with him.               

                For that night, it suited her.  It was easier to lie to her husband when he wasn’t there.  Aubrey knew her tells all too well.

                After feeding her family, she made sure to put enough chicken, broccoli mac and cheese, and green beans aside so Aubrey could have something to eat when he came home.  Time or crime did not stop for her husband's famous appetite.

                After the kids were in bed, she finished grading papers for her Human Origins class.  When done, she tried reading an article recommended to her by her mentor, but her mammogram popped up in her mind.  As the events replayed in her mind, she thought of a conversation she had with her mother at age fourteen after the elder woman had her own mammogram.

_“Jessica, that woman was trying to squeeze the shit out of my tits.  Hopefully puberty will kick in soon for you because mammograms are not nice to women who are flat as boards.  Remember that.”_

                 Her mother always had a unique way of making her feel bad about herself while making everything about her.  Eleanor Gordon was, and is a woman miserable with the world and everything in it that doesn’t fit into her life perfectly.  Supposedly, she had breast cancer several months after Molly was born.  However, it was soon revealed to be a hoax the woman concocted to get sympathy and a ticket back into her children’s’ lives on a regular basis.

                 After what happened when Molly was born, as far as Jessica was concerned her mother could stay far away from her family.

                 Mental Illness was mostly to blame for what her mother had become, but she didn’t care anymore.  Jessica was determined to be a better role model to her three daughters than their grandmother was to her.

                 Deciding that dwelling on the past wasn't productive, Jessica turned out the light.  Grabbing one of Aubrey's pillows, she closed her eyes.

                 Tomorrow was another day…and she needed to quit whining about her mammogram.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                The next morning was harried as always.  Aubrey didn’t get in until almost 2:00 in the morning, so they didn’t have much time to talk as they shuffled their children out the door.  A quick kiss and they left for their days.

                While driving Molly to preschool, Jessica replayed the events from yesterday and steeled her resolve.  _‘So I passed out during my mammogram.  BFD.  Who gives a rat’s ass?  I sure don’t.  Get over yourself, Warren.  Your boobs getting squashed once a year is a part of life now.  Better that than a mastectomy and death.’_

                After dropping Molly off, she arrived at work.  She walked into the Jeffersonian prepared to confront the day _.  ‘Mammogram…schmammogram.  Oh well.’_

                That feeling of resolve dissipated as she saw Doctor B, her intern, and Doctor Saroyan on the platform examining remains.  Across the hall, Angela was working out a scenario on the Angelatron using her new hand sensors.

                Doctor B…Angela…Doctor Saroyan.  Three formidable women who were 50 or past it and who Jessica was sure tackled their mammograms head on without whining.

                Grabbing a cup of catnip tea, she walked to her office and turned on her computer.  Reading her emails, she found one from Brennan requesting her assistance by taking Hodgins’ place in examining the remains from Aubrey’s case last night after her intern finished cataloging the items.  Checking her calendar, she remembered Curly mentioning that he had a physical therapy appointment this morning for his new Lofstrand crutches.

                After letting Doctor B know she would be available later, Jessica read the rest of her emails.  When done, her mammogram popped back into her head.  Fed up with the questions, she deciding to make good use of her down time. Pulling up Google, Jessica began typing.

                “Fainting…during…mammogram.  Probably isn’t going to be much and I will be a freak of nature.”

               Shaking off her thoughts, she hit enter and watched as Google began the search.  When the screen popped up with the results, she was astounded at what she found.

_'The Mammogram Assault…It Doesn’t Have To Happen To You!’_

_‘Mamm-o-meltdown…Rethink Breast Cancer.’_

_‘How Painful Can A Mammogram Be?’_

              As she read the articles and the other women’s stories, she realized that perhaps she wasn’t a freak.  These were women of various ages, socioeconomic status, and locations.  While some had anxiety issues, most had low blood pressure like herself.  A few were diabetics but the situations were about the same.

              Standing still, arm raised for a long period of time, nerves to a point.  Just like she was.

              Before she could debate further, the phone rang.  Jessica answered on the second ring.  "Doctor Warren...hello Doctor B...I'm just waiting for Angela's report so I'm ready to assist...on my way."

              Hanging up the phone, she walked out to the platform, where she greeted Cam, Brennan, her intern, and a just arriving Angela.

              "Jessica, I just finished the simulation for the case with the Virginia State Police.  I’m going to email you the final report after I put in a few variables.”

               "Thanks, Angela."  The redhead said as she put on a pair of gloves.

                “I do appreciate taking Doctor Hodgins' place with this exam, Doctor Warren.”  Brennan said.  "According to Angela, his therapy should be completed in no more than two hours since he will be also getting fitted with his new crutches.  Plus as his former intern, you are familiar with his standards and equipment.

                “He’s driving here by himself afterwards.”  Angela said.  “He’s been practicing it all weekend.”

                “I don’t mind helping, Doctor B.”  Jessica said before turning to her other friend.  “I’m so stoked for Curly, Angela.  Those new implants are amazing from what I’ve read.”

                As the women worked, it didn’t miss anyone’s attention that the younger woman was quiet.  Usually she had a story regarding her large family with Aubrey or as it was just Cam, Angela, and Brennan, they usually shared private nuggets about their husbands. 

                “What time did Aubrey get home last night?”  Angela asked.  “Hodgins didn’t make it in until after 2:00.”

                “It’s about when Aubrey came in.  He gave me a kiss before he got into bed and passed out.”

                When Jessica finished collecting evidence off the remains, she stayed to help where needed.  When done, she put all the petri dishes on a cart.  “I’m going into the Ookey Room to set up the Mass Spec for Curly and stage some of this evidence for him.  After that, when I get Angela’s report, I’m going to write up the final report for the Virginia State Police and then work on the Haskins case for Aubrey.”

                “Thank you for your assistance, Doctor Warren.”  Cam said before the young woman left.  When she was out of earshot, she turned to the others.  “Jessica was way too quiet, ladies.”

                "Yeah, she was."  Angela said.

                "Perhaps one of us should talk to her."  Brennan chimed in.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Thirty minutes later, Jessica walked into her office ready to tackle her next project.  As she removed her lab coat, she heard a buzz on her phone.  Unlocking her screen, she grimaced when she saw the message from her husband.

                **_Such an inconsiderate asshole.  How was your mammogram yesterday?_**

Jessica replied with the only words she could come up with.  **_Fine_**

                Ready to think of something else, she opened Angela's new email.  Seeing the results, she opened the case in the electronic binder program and entered in the results along with her conclusions.  Sending the final report to the Trooper in charge, she then opened the binder for the Haskins case.  After a quick review, she began research for the case, knowing Aubrey needed the info as soon as possible. 

               She was so engrossed in her journal that she didn't hear the knock the first time.  When it was louder, she was jolted and turned to the doorway and saw she had a visitor.  “Doctor B, come on in.”

                Brennan entered the room Jessica inherited three years ago when she became full time at the Jeffersonian.  Sitting down, she looked at the redheaded woman.

                “Doctor Warren, are you under some sort of emotional distress?”

                Jessica was taken aback for a moment, although she was used to the other woman’s bluntness by now.  “Um….no…why?”

                “You were very quiet this morning while we were on the platform.  Did you and Aubrey have a fight?”

                “No…we didn’t.  We barely spoke this morning because he was half asleep as we got ourselves and the kids ready today.”  Jessica replied.

                Brennan considered her words for a moment.  “As the Deputy Forensic Anthropologist here at the Jeffersonian, it's important to be able to juggle different things, Doctor Warren.  However, if you are distracted, that could make things difficult.  As your immediate supervisor, I feel that I should ensure you have all the proper tools you need.  If your distraction is personal, I should try to help you with that so that you can concentrate fully on your tasks.”

                The redhead gulped at her mentor.  “Doctor B, has my performance not been up to par?”

                "No, Doctor Warren.  Your performance in your duties has been as superior as always."  Brennan tilted her head.  “It's just that as I’ve already stated you were unusually quiet when you are very…loquacious as we work.  Is there anything I can do?”

                “Take back my humiliation.”  Jessica muttered, relieved she wasn't in trouble.

                “I don’t understand.”

                Jessica debated for a minute before spitting it out.  “I fainted during my mammogram yesterday.  It was so damn embarrassing Doctor B.  Nadia and Gail have had them for years without an issue, my mother probably doesn’t but I have little to no contact with her so I don’t know for sure.  I’m sure you, Angela, Daisy, Andie, and Doctor Saroyan had no issues—“

                “That’s not…necessarily true…Doctor Warren.”  Brennan replied.

                Jessica’s pity party ended with her mentor’s words.  “What?”

                Brennan took a breath.  “I said…that…you’re mistaken in regards to your assumption that I’ve never had an issue with a mammogram.”

                The forensic anthropologist eyes grew wide as she realized what she was hearing.  “Like…how?”

                “I…fainted at my first one as well.”

                “Really?”

                Brennan nodded.  “It was two weeks after my father died.  As a woman of science, I know that things are needed once you enter your fourth decade, as you know now.  I did my research and I had talked to Cam, who is a year younger than Booth and had them before.  As she had advised, I scheduled it about eleven days before I was due for my period, drank plenty of water, and drink acetaminophen about an hour before the procedure.”

                “So…what happened?”

                “The technician was very polite and answered all my questions.  I followed her requests as stated and mentally prepared myself as she shaped my breast between the two plates.  Then she turned on the machine.”

                “Did it really hurt for you?”

                “It was very, very uncomfortable, Doctor Warren.  I stiffened up in response and told myself that it would end soon and it was a medical necessity.  When the machine finished its turn, I was relieved before she announced they were doing the side view.  I just wanted it over with by this time, so I got myself into position awkwardly as my arm was up and over the machine.  Then, my breast was pressed between the plates again.  It hadn’t made a quarter turn when I saw spots in front of me and I became dizzy.  Before I could say anything….I fainted.”

                Jessica realized what Brennan was saying.  “So you were caught in…”

                “Yes, I was.  The technician caught me and when I woke up, I was on the floor with my feet propped up.  Apparently she caught me before my entire body would be dangling by my breast.  They offered me juice and after making sure my blood pressure was in an acceptable range, we finished my left breast as I sat and it was much easier.”

                Jessica played with her cup of tea.  “Were you embarrassed?”

                “Very much, but I held myself together.  When done and I was free to go, they instructed me to go home, but I came back to work again.”

                “That’s what I did yesterday.”  Jessica said.  “I…I…didn’t want to sit and…think about it.”

                Brennan nodded then continued.  “I told no one, including Booth right away.  He was quite upset that he wasn’t called by the way.  Have you told Aubrey that you fainted?”

                “No.  He would either panic or think I was pregnant again…”

                “Are you and Aubrey not open to the possibility of a fifth child?”  Brennan asked.  "Although you have only one fallopian tube, Doctor Warren, you can still conceive if you so choose, plus you both make excellent salaries."

                “No…no…we decided after we had Molly that there would be no more little Aubreys.”  Jessica chuckled again.  “My IUD is our best friend.”

                After the ladies’ laughter tapered down, Brennan sobered.  “I was embarrassed for several days but then I realized that knowledge is power.  So for the next several days, I did a vast amount of research and I found out that I’m not the only woman this happened to.  I found articles on this very thing on Google and other medical journals.  From what the evidence suggests, I was standing so still that all the blood pooled up in my legs—“

                “—causing the blood to leave your brain.”  The redhead finished.

                “It seems you’ve read the same articles I did.”  Brennan said with affection.  “I realized that what happened didn’t make me weak or stupid.  With the emotional turmoil I was also experiencing at that time regarding my father’s death, my stress levels were higher than usual and got myself off the barb.”

                _‘Must mean off the hook.’_   Jessica realized as she continued to listen to Brennan.

                “When I returned the next year for another mammogram, once again, I took the medication.  However, I sat down for the procedure and was more prepared for the discomfort.  All mammograms since have been fine.”

                “So, what you’re saying is shit happens, learn from my experience, and quit feeling sorry for myself?”

                Brennan nodded.  “I’m not sure how feces can be generated from a mammogram, but…yes, I am.         

                The two women laughed before they got up and came together in a hug.  “Thanks, Doctor B.  You always make me feel better.”

                “I try…Jessica.”

                Just then, Hodgins walked slowly into the redhead’s office with his new Lofstrand crutches.  “Awwww, so sweet.”

                The two women looked at the head of the lab standing in the doorway.  “You’re really rocking those new crutches, Curly.”

                “Well, I’m just grateful that those spinal implants came along and I have some mobility now.  I still have to use my wheelchair or walker sometimes, but crutches are better than not walking at all.”

                “Doctor Hodgins, do you need one of us?”  Brennan asked.

                “Actually, there’s been a body discovered in Shenandoah National Park along with a few pieces of jewelry.”

                “There has been that jewel heist gang that has been ripping off stores in the area…”  Jessica said.

                Hodgins grinned.  “Yep, which is why Major Crimes got called in instead of Booth in Homicide.  Your husband requested to have you as lead anthropologist as long as Doctor B didn’t mind.”

                “I have a few cases I’m working with Booth on right now, so I have no objection.”  Brennan answered.

                “Two cases with Aubrey this week?  I’m spoiled.”  Jessica said.  “I just have to call Daisy to ask her to take the kids home with her in case we’re late tonight.”

                “Cam is packing up her gear now, Jessica.  Just let us know when you’re ready.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Jessica was in the twins’ room reading to them while Aubrey read to Molly and Rachael in their eldest child’s room.  When they were done, the parents told them good night before switching off and doing the same with their other children.  When done, Aubrey picked up a sleeping Molly and carried her into her bed, where they tucked her in.

                Moving quietly into their large master bedroom, each got undressed and did their nightly rituals.  As Jessica washed her face, Aubrey answered the call of Nature.  Then silently, they each brushed their teeth at the dual sink in their en-suite bathroom.  As she did every night, Jessica wiped up the toothpaste Aubrey usually forgot to rinse from the sink.  When they went into the bedroom, Aubrey turned off the light Jessica usually left on.

                They got into bed and Aubrey grabbed his tablet.  Finding the Star Wars fanfiction story they were both reading, he laid down on his back with his wife following him with her head on his chest.  When situated, the two quietly read with her moving the page down when they both finished reading.  After about a chapter of silence, Jessica broke it.

                “I fainted during my mammogram, Superman.”

                The redhead waited for the reaction of him either with him sitting up in shock or his rapid fire questioning with a lecture on not calling him, but neither came.  Instead, Aubrey put the IPad aside and ran his fingers through her hair.

                “Are you all right?”

                Jessica hugged her husband while her head remained on his chest.  “I am.  The nurse there thought it was my low blood pressure.”

                “It got you a few times when you were pregnant with the twins and Molly.”  Aubrey said.  “Why didn’t you tell me, Jess?  Was it because I was so caught up in that case I didn’t ask until the next day?  I would have been pissed, too.”

                The redhead lifted her head and looked at her husband.  “No, Aubrey.  I was just afraid you would freak out and…I was embarrassed.”

                “Jess…what on earth for?”  Aubrey replied.  “You’re a human being.”

                Jessica looked at her husband with a _‘duh’_ face.  “I’m a forensic anthropologist, James Aubrey who works cases for the FBI…CIA…Virginia State Police…Maryland State Police…West Virginia—“

                “Yeah, you work with law enforcement, Jess.”  Her husband replied.  “What does that have to do with fainting during a medical procedure?”

                “I’ve been through some hairy, life threatening situations…usually with you.”  Jessica said.  “Some…we have to tell our children about someday when they’re older.”

                “I know…”  Aubrey said, knowing what his wife was referring to and trying not to dwell on it.

                “I’ve also been to crime scenes that would drive most normal people away…my mother is severely mentally ill and the shit from her I had to deal with….I survived all that.  But...”

                A light bulb went off in Aubrey’s head.  “But during a normal, routine, medical procedure…you weren’t and you think that makes you weak.”

                “I did…”  Jessica replied as she gently rubbed her husband’s chest.  “But I talked to Doctor B today and she made me realize that…it’s okay not to be a super human.”

                “Sometimes, I need Booth to tell me the same thing.”  Aubrey said.  “Can I assume that you also did copious amounts of research?”

                The redhead giggled.  “How did you know?”

                The Special Agent in Charge smiled.  “I haven’t been having frequent sex with you for over twelve years and not learned a thing of two.”

                “James Aubrey!  You’re a brat.”  Jessica smacked his arm and the two laughed.  “Now be serious.”

                Aubrey rubbed his wife’s arm.  “Seriously, Jess…I know you.  Your mind is always going.  If you come up with something that stumps you…that’s what you do.  Furthermore, you don’t quit until you know the answer.  It’s one of the things that I still love about my best friend.”         

                Jessica smiled.  “You know what I love about my best friend?  The fact he knows me so well.”

                “Yeah, like the fact you leave lights on.” Aubrey said with a smirk.

                Challenged, Jessica grinned back.  “Okay Mister _‘I can’t brush my teeth without leaving toothpaste in the sink.’”_

                “I know one more thing.”  Aubrey said as he pulled Jessica closer.  “You’re wearing my Syracuse shirt and panties tonight.”

                The redhead chuckled before climbing up onto her husband and straddling him.  “I am.  What are you going to do about it, Special Agent Aubrey?”

                Aubrey felt an erection come on and his hands moved up his wife’s creamy thighs and under his t-shirt.  “Well, Doctor Warren, as a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, there’s only one thing I can do.”

                “Oh really?”  Jessica said with a flirtatious grin.  “What would that be?”

                Aubrey flicked off the nightstand light and when dark, he flipped her on her back in the dark.  “I must…interrogate you.”

                There was laughter in the room, following by slow, quiet moans.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Two weeks later, Jessica came home Wednesday afternoon.  Opening the mail, she spotted an envelope she had been waiting on for two weeks.  Opening it, she read and smiled. 

**BREAST DENSITY:  VERY DENSE                  ABNORMALITIES:  NONE NOTED**

                Yes, having highly dense breasts would find tumor detection more difficult.  However, her doctor didn’t see the need for her to follow up with an MRI and she was all set.  Next year, she would be more prepared and not worry.

                Taking a picture, she sent it in a text to Aubrey.  About a minute later, she got a smiley face and a thumbs up in response.  Laughing, she walked back to their combo office/Star Wars room and put in the desk drawer.

                Maybe her forties wouldn’t be so bad after all.     


	7. An Agent's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. I have several of these written but the holidays were jammed. I hope you enjoy this latest entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a new agent in town and he takes a liking to someone at the Jeffersonian. Does that sit well with her significant other?
> 
> Of course not.

                July 24, 2030 was a hot day in the DC Metropolitan area with the mercury topping off at 92 degrees in some spots…too hot for a crime scene out in the Shenandoah National Park.  Unfortunately, two teenagers looking for a good time spoiled that when they found a set of remains by one of the hiking trails.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Almost two hours later, Doctor Jessica Warren arrived at the scene with Hodgins, his summer intern, Cam, and the rest of the Jeffersonian crew.  Being directed over to a small pond under a dense group of trees, they found the remains partly submerged in water and scavenged.  The parts not submerged were almost desiccated by the patches of sun and heat.  After an initial exam, they had the remains carefully lifted out of the pond and onto a tarp for their examination.

                “Wow.  Got the best of both world today, ladies.”  Hodgins said smiling when they saw the decedent and its location.  “Half of the body is almost bone and half still has goodies for Cam.”

                “Not much meat…my kind of remains.”  Jessica cracked before bending down and putting on a pair of gloves. 

                “Plenty of adipocere and body tissue for me to work with.”  Cam said.  “His or her foot must have been sticking out so animals must have used that to drag the body out…or what they could.”

                “Usually this guy would have been completely barbecued by the sun and this nasty heat, but luckily for us, his killer dumped him in water under the trees.”

                “Scientifically challenged killers are the best.”  Hodgins said with glee before leaning on the wooden stand kept for him in the lab's van. When situated, he handed his crutches to the intern, who put them nearby while the entomologist finished lowering on the tarp covering the ground.

                “Thanks, Megan.  Now, we’re going to start here.”  He said while pointing to an area that seemed to have some insect activity.

                “Jessica, is it Monday that Aubrey comes back to work?”  Cam asked Jessica while examining the tissue on her end.

                “Yes as long as his post op visit with the surgeon goes well on Friday, but he’s been doing great, albeit frustrated from staying home to recoup these last two weeks.”

                “Between helping Aubrey at home, teaching that summer class at AmU, plus your duties as the Deputy Forensic Anthropologist, I just want to say that you’ve been doing great running the forensic anthropology program while Dr. B has been away on her book tour.”  Hodgins said. 

                “Thank you, Curly.  However, I’m just the seat warmer until she gets back next week.  I’ll see her Saturday though at the FBI Anniversary Gala.”

                “Yeah, glad it’s you and not me going.”  Hodgins said with a chuckle.  “When I talked to Booth yesterday, he did not seem happy to go, but he’s an Executive Assistant Director.”

                Jessica chuckled.  “It won’t be that bad.  Aubrey is always handsome in a tux.  We’ll dress up nice, do some dancing, and hear some boring speeches…”

                “Lots of food for Aubrey…”  Cam said to everyone’s amusement.

                “That, too, Doctor Saroyan.”  Jessica said before they were joined by Agent Genevieve Shaw.

                “Hey Jessica, how’s the boss?”

                The redhead looked up at her friend.  “Bored…did he call you today?”

                “Yeah, this morning.  He let me know he’s coming in for work to take home and see how things are doing.  I’ll get things around for him when I get back to the office.”  Genny said before switching to work mode.  “What can you tell me about this one?”

                Cam indicated the decedent’s apparel on the bottom half of the body.  “The clothes are in good shape…he’s got money…not much for me to tell until we get back to the lab.  Jessica?”

                The redhead looked at the pelvic girdle before checking the teeth.  “Pelvic inlet shows he’s male and dentition shows he’s in his late 30s to early 40s.”

                Genny wrote the information down.  “This could be our missing bank robber from last month.  The clothing does match the description of the thief before he made his getaway.”  The other woman asked.  “One of the techs found some Benjamins nearby with blood on it, but maybe Angela can use them to find out if the numbers match up.”

                “Can do, Genny.”  Hodgins said as he examined the end of the remains.  Looking up, he saw a man finish talking to a witness before walking towards them.  “Who’s that?  New guy?”

                The ASAC turned around.  “Agent Andreas Martin…joined us last week from the Marquette, Michigan satellite office.”

                “Good?”  Cam asked.

                “He was involved in busting a major drug ring that was using the Olympic training facility at Northern Michigan University.  He impressed people, so he was transferred here when Agent Smith retired.  I’m working with him for a few weeks until he get settled in.”

                Jessica smirked.  “So highly competent but possibly, as my father would say, _‘too big for his britches’_?”

                “Sounds right.”  Genny said with a smile.  “Hopefully that settles down before Aubrey comes back.  He won’t tolerate that crap in our division.”

                Hodgins caught the man checking out a comely FBI technician.  “Seems to have an eye for the ladies as well.”

                “Yeah, he flirted with me on his first day, but that stopped when Hunter walked into the break room.  Then I had the pleasure of letting Martin know that I was his ASAC."

                “Your husband is 6’4”.  Between Hunter and you telling him you were his boss, it probably slowed him down a bit.”  Jessica said with a snicker.

                “Not much.  He has also hit on Perotta and a couple other agents…one of those types.”  Genny said before the agent in question was in earshot.  “What did you find out, Martin?”

                “So the park ranger couldn’t give us much besides he found the body and called for help.”  The agent said before turning to the group.  “Is this the infamous Jeffersonian group that helps the FBI to bring criminals to their knees?”

                “You could say that.”  Genny said drolly before pointing to Cam.  “Agent Martin, this is Doctor Camille Saroyan, the head pathologist and director of the lab.”

                Martin admired the slim African American woman and gave her one of his famous smiles.  “Hello, Doctor Saroyan.”

                Recognizing the tone, Cam kept her expression neutral.  “Hello, Agent Martin.  Welcome to Major Crimes.”

                “Thank you.”  Martin said.  “Very honored.”

                Genny turned to Hodgins.  “This is Dr. Jack Hodgins, assistant director of the lab and forensic entomologist, geologist, and botanist.”

                The agent glanced at his crutches before shaking the man’s hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

                Genny then indicated Jessica, who was in the process of changing gloves.  “Martin, this is Doctor Jessica Warren, the acting Head Forensic Anthropologist.  She will be working this case as well.”

                “Hello,” Martin smiled, noting the absence of a wedding and engagement on her left hand.

                “Nice to meet you.”  She said while quickly shaking his hand, stifling her impulse to tell them man to stop staring at her as she put her new set of gloves on. 

                “I’ll brief Agent Martin on what we have so far.”  Genny said, steering the agent away from the scientists.

                When they were out of earshot, Martin spoke up.  “Should someone handicapped work a crime scene?”  Martin said.  “That’s dangerous.”

                Giving the man the benefit of the doubt, Genny turned to the new agent.  “Dr. Hodgins was paralyzed from a bomb he was caught in with Agent Aubrey almost fifteen years ago.  He had nerve implant surgery three years ago and now has the ability to walk on Lofstrand crutches.  Nobody else is concerned, Agent.”

                “But—“

                “Agent Martin, this crew is the best forensic team in the world.  Don’t underestimate them.”  Genny admonished.  “Now, head over to the body and get whatever other information you can, please.”

                Martin observed the group, particularly the forensic anthropologist. Doctor Warren was one hot piece of ass.  Definitely a step up from the college girls he encountered in Marquette.

                Walking over, he smiled at the redhead as she did her examination.  “So, Jessica…”

                “Doctor Warren, Agent Martin.”  She said professionally.  “From what I can tell of the skull, this looks like a gunshot wound to the head.  I’m ballparking the decedent’s height to be about 1.8 meters.”

                “Makes him about 6’2”, right?”  The agent said, wanting to show off his science knowledge.

                Jessica turned to the agent.  “No Agent Martin, the victim was about 5’9”.  1.9 meters is about 6’2”.  We’ll know for sure when we examine him at the lab.”

                Hodgins bit his lip at Agent Martin’s face turning red before picking up a larvae from inside the abdominal cavity and showing his intern.  “Megan, based on what we’re observing here, what is the approximate date of death for this unfortunate man?

                The blonde woman examined.  “Judging from this little guy, he’s been dead about three weeks.  The sun cooked him, but the insects don’t lie.”

                Hodgins grinned at his intern.  “Good job, Ms. Nelson.”

                Jessica smiled at her friend.  Hodgins loved mentoring students, including herself several years ago.   “I’m going to get the gurney, Doctor Saroyan if that works for you.”  Jessica said.

                “Sounds good, Jessica.”

                The redhead lifted herself only to find herself assisted by the young agent.  “Excuse me…”

                Martin flashed a smile at the anthropologist.  “Thought you could use some assistance.”

                “I didn’t need assistance.”  Jessica snapped.  “For future reference, Agent Martin, I don’t like it when someone manhandles me without permission.  Don’t do it again.”

                Martin watched Jessica walk away.  “Feisty, isn’t she?”

                Hodgins looked up and gave the younger man a serious look, understanding why the redhead was sensitive about it.  “My advice…take her seriously, Agent Martin.”

                “Sure, sure, no helping the scientist...got it.  Women are so sensitive anymore.”  The agent said with a shake of his head.  “She still intrigues me…I like a feisty girl.”

                Cam tried to intervene.  “Agent Martin, her husband—“

                “Likes her that way.”  Hodgins finished.  “She’s happily married.  Respect that.”

                “She’s married?  Well, there’s no wedding ring so I may have a shot.  If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a case to solve.”

                Cam and Hodgins watched the new agent leave before the pathologist turned to her colleague.  “Doctor Hodgins, why didn’t you tell Agent Martin about Jessica’s connection to his new boss?”

                Hodgins looked up with a smile.  “Because he’s cocky and a douchebag.  Not like Oliver where you kind of respect him, but this agent is just a dick.”

                “Yes…but if—“

                “Come on, Cam.  You have to admit that this is going to be fun to watch.  Aubrey is going to make him suffer if he sees that guy sniffing after Jessica and if Agent Martin gets too up close and personal with our forensic anthropologist, she’s going to kick his ass.”

                The pathologist smirked.  “I will admit that it could be interesting.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                At the lab, Jessica, Cam, and Angela worked on the decedent while Hodgins and his intern examined the clothing and other items found at the scene.  When done, the entomologist and his intern took the items back to his Ookey Room while Angela went to start a facial reconstruction.  Cam and Jessica continued to work as they separated the bones from the few remaining body parts.

                “So, what are you and Arastoo up to tonight since the boys are staying with Michelle for the week?”  Jessica asked as she gingerly removed the femur from the table.

                “Oh…a quiet night at home.  Arastoo has tomorrow morning off so I’ll be coming in about 10:00.  What about you and Aubrey?”  The pathologist responded as she removed some desiccated skin and put it on a tray.

                “Aubrey wants to try making dinner tonight for all of us.  After that, a typical family night at the Aubrey house.”  Jessica said before glancing up at the clock. “Since I’ve already completed the intern schedule for next week, I’m going to head out for the day after putting the bones in the enzyme bath to soak if that’s all right with you.”

                “That’s fine, Jessica.”  Cam replied as they and the decedent’s remains stepped onto the lift.  “Any special plans?”

                “It’s not as hot as it was so I would like to kidnap him while we have no children for a while.  I’ll just have to pry him away from the FBI.  He was going a little stir crazy at home.”

                “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

                “Well, I think I will, too.”  Jessica pushed the button and they waited for the lift to stop.  “He’s been pretty horny, too.”

                Cam laughed.  “Arastoo was that way when he got his knee surgery last year.  I’m assuming sex is still off the table?”

                “At least until his post op checkup.”  Jessica said before the women got ready to separate.  “My husband is not a man of inaction.”

                “No man is, Jessica.”  Cam responded before the women shared a laugh.            

* * *

                Aubrey and Genny were in her office going over what he had missed over the last ten days.  Next to him was a stack of files he was going to take home and a box of other items he needed to go through.

                “As always, you kicked ass while I was off, Genny.  You’re going to make a great SAC one of these days.”  Aubrey said. 

                “Yes, someday, Boss.”  Genny said.  “I want to wait to move up until the girls are older.  I could have taken that SAC promotion in Denver last year, but Hunter and I love living in DC.”

                Aubrey finished drinking his cup of coffee.  “Plus, you’re closer to Danny up at MIT.”

                “Yeah.”  Genny responded.  “Don’t make fun, Aubrey.  Remember, you’re going to be there in a few years with Rachael…”

                “God…my daughter has already skipped two grades, Genny and is killer smart like her mother.  Thinking about my oldest child in college…I can’t handle that yet.”

                The two laughed together before there was a knock at the door.  Turning towards it, they saw Agent Martin standing there.

                “Come in, Martin.”  Shaw said.

                “Is this my new agent from Marquette, Michigan?”  Aubrey said before carefully standing up and holding his hand out.  “Special Agent James Aubrey.”

                “My new boss.”  Martin said before shaking the man’s hand, surprised at how firm it was considering the older man’s lanky frame.  “I heard you were on medical leave.”

                “Yeah, my appendix almost ruptured while I was at home with my wife.  My advice…if your wife tells you that it’s your appendix…listen to her and don’t be stubborn.”  Aubrey said to everyone’s chuckles. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here on your first day.”

                “Sounds like you had a good reason, Sir.”   Martin replied.  “I’m glad to meet the famous James Aubrey.  You and Agent Booth are considered legends back in Quantico.”

                Aubrey grew modest.  “Well, thank you, but I learned what I know from him.  So, Agent Shaw said the body found today may be one of the robbers from the Mercantile Bank robbery last month?”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                An hour later, Aubrey picked up a few last minute items in his office and added them to his collection.  As he was bending over his desk to pull something out of a drawer, he heard a cat call.

                “You still have a nice ass, Special Agent.”

                Smiling, he turned around and saw his wife.  Walking up to her, he kissed her.  “Jess, what are you doing here?  It’s only 3:30.  I thought you would be at work until at least 5:00.”

                “Well, I can’t do much until the flesh comes off our remains so I put them in the enzyme bath until tomorrow morning.  As I was doing that, I realized that you’re still on weight restrictions, so I decided to help my husband.”

                “You’re checking out my nice ass like a piece of meat just because you wanted to help me with a box, Jessica?”  Aubrey asked before shaking his head.  “I don’t buy it.”

                “You shouldn’t because I’d also had a brainstorm.”  Jessica replied as she leaned on the desk.

                “What brainstorm went through your brilliant mind, Dr. Warren?”

                “Well, it’s only about 80 now outside and it’s beautiful out.  What do you think about us getting a couple of ice coffees at the cart by the Mall and take a nice walk before we pick up the kids from all their various activities?”

                Aubrey looked at his wife in her wrap dress and had another idea as he gently rubbed his hand on hers.  “Sounds great, but…I have another suggestion...”

                Jessica knew her husband too well.  “No sex until after Friday.”

                The SAC put a pout on his face.  “But we missed our lunch date today.  We could duck into that storage closet on the first floor—“

                “No Aubrey.”  Jessica said while trying to not laugh.

                “I feel fine…there’s a table in there—“

                “No Aubrey.”  Jessica shot back as she began losing her composure.

                “We can just run home quick.  I’ll let you do all the work…”

                _‘He’s so cute when he begs and sulks.’_   Jessica thought but she needed to lay down the law.  “No Superman.  Until your surgeon gives the okay, no anthropologist nookie.  Now do you like my idea?”             

                “Yeah, that sounds nice, although I like my idea better.”  Aubrey said.  “I just have to add an agent’s hours in Payroll and make a pit stop before we go.”

                “All right, I’m going to stop at the break room for a water and then update Genny on our case.”  Jessica said.  Smiling, she kissed her husband sweetly.  “I love your idea, too.  Maybe we can try your idea next week.”

                “Sweet.”  Aubrey replied with a wide grin.

                After Jessica left, Aubrey headed down to the men’s room on the other side of the bullpen.

                As the SAC disappeared behind the door, an annoyed Agent Martin came out of the interrogation room across the hall.  He didn’t get much from his suspect and he had to let him go.  As he walked towards his desk, he saw Jessica Warren standing by the fridge in the break room.  

                “Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

                Rolling her eyes, Jessica stood up and opened her water.  “Hello, Agent Martin.  I was just leaving.”

                “Wait…since you’re here, how about we grab a cup of coffee?”

                Jessica tilted her head. “No thank you.  I’m already planning to have coffee with my husband before we pick up our children later.”

                “Maybe this weekend then, Doctor Warren.”  Martin said.  “I think you would enjoy my company, especially since we will be working cases together.”

                The anthropologist gave the annoying agent a bland look.  “I think not, Agent Martin.  I’m married and I’m not interested in spending time with you.”

                “You don’t know that…”

                As two agents walked into the room, Jessica turned to head out.  “I do know, Agent Martin and the only agent I’m interested in having coffee or spending time with this weekend with is my husband.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to your ASAC about a case.” 

                “I’m lead on our case, Doctor Warren.  I’m the one you talk to.”  Martin said.

                “This is in regards to another one of Agent Shaw’s cases.  I do work more than one at a time, you know.”  Jessica said, causing the agent to turn red.  As she walked out, she waved at the other agents.  “Hey Tom, Hi Dan.”

                “Hi Doctor Warren.”  Agent Tom Harris said before she left.  Turning, he saw the new agent staring at her walk away.  “Give up that dream, buddy.  I heard she turned you down flat at your crime scene this morning and she just blew you off here.”

                Martin got a cocky smile.  “Didn’t have her wedding ring on.  Fair game.”

                “Dude, you’re new here, so take my advice.  That lady is off limits.”  Agent Dan Baker contributed.  “If you enjoy working here in the DC field office, take heed to remember that.”

                “Whatever.  All I need to do is work a little more magic.  Soon, I’ll have her Jeffersonian jump suit off and she’ll drop her panties in no time because redheads love me.” Martin replied before pouring a cup of coffee in his travel mug.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a case to work.  Actually, I think I’ll make a trip the lab and see what I can come up with.” 

                About thirty seconds after Martin left the break room, Aubrey walked towards it.  Not seeing his wife in there from the corner of his eye, he was about to head to Genny’s office when his badge fell off.  Carefully, he bent down to pick it up.  As he was putting it back on, he overheard the conversation between Agents Baker and Harris.

                _“What do you think of that guy?”_

_“An annoying grandstander and he’s heading for trouble.  This isn’t the boonies of his last place.  This is the big time and he’s not going to do well here if he doesn’t get some humility.”_

_“Yeah, he’s a flirt, too.  The way he flirted with the techs from the Jeffersonian at the scene this morning…wow, especially with Dr. Warren.”_

_“He sure was a cocky bastard talking about how he was going to get her into bed, even though she shot him down twice.”_

_“Yeah, Dude.  What was it he said?  Oh yeah.”_ Agent Baker said before changing his voice.  _“…soon I’ll have her Jeffersonian jump suit off and she’ll drop her panties in no time because redheads love me.’”_

_“Yeah, he’s an arrogant dumb shit.  He better watch his step or Aubrey will nail him.”_

                Aubrey walked away stewed.  _‘So…some guy things he’s going to get some from MY anthropologist?  Only I get to see that redhead out of her jumpsuit!  She only drops her panties for me!’_

By the time he turned the corner towards the bullpen, he forced a smile on his face and chilled when he arrived at Genny’s office.  Seeing the two women chatting, he walked up, gave his wife a kiss, and took her hand.  “Ready to go, Jess?”

                “I am.  Bye Genny.”  Jessica said.

                The couple made a stop in his office where she carried his box and he took the other items he needed before walking to the elevator.  When the doors opened, they climbed in. 

                “So Aubrey, do you want to get the twins from PEAK today or Rachael and Molly from their Jeffersonian classes?”

                “We can talk about that while we enjoy our afternoon.”  Aubrey said as the elevators closed.

* * *

                Three hours later, Aubrey made lasagna for his family with assistance from Jessica.  Sitting down to dinner, the couple enjoyed their children’s chatter.  Rachael was particularly proud to tell the story of how her science classmate started to dissect a frog but instead it went flying across the room.  The twins talked about one of their friends having milk spill out of his nose, and Molly chatted about everything under the sun.

                After cleaning up, Rachael went up to her room and the couple relaxed with their other children before getting them their baths.

                After the children were in bed, Jessica joined Aubrey in their master bedroom.  Already in bed, the agent enjoyed seeing his wife get naked and felt something rise.  _‘Maybe I can talk Jessica into fooling around this time.  We’re in the comforts of our bedroom and what the surgeon doesn’t know won’t hurt him.’_

Jessica just put on a pair of pajama shorts to go with her Michigan State shirt when she saw the look on her husband’s face.  “Aubrey…once again, no sex until the doctor clears it when you see him Friday afternoon.  Do you hear me?”

                “Aughhhhh.”  The agent growled.  “I’m married to my best friend, who is very beautiful, and the mother of my children.  I want to make love to her and I can’t because some useless organ decided it wanted to go bad and I had to get it taken out.  This sucks, Jessica.”

Jessica smiled at her husband, admiring once again how cute he was when he pouted.  “I know Superman.  I’m suffering, too.  I’m married to my best friend, who has only became more handsome in his forties, and is the father of my children.  However, I know that once he recuperates we’ll make up for lost time.”

                “Oh we will, Jess…and we may break another bed in the process.”  Aubrey replied in a sure tone, causing the two to laugh at their inside joke. 

                “There was a silver lining to all that, Aubrey…we got this nice King sized bed that works nicely for what we like to do.”  Jessica replied.

                “Very true.”  Aubrey replied before flashing to what he overheard.  Deciding to get answers, he started to pry.  “So…anything else happen besides the crime scene today?”

                “We already discussed the case and my day.”  The redhead said with a smile, immediately knowing what her husband was trying to do.  “So I’m guessing that you heard about someone flirting with me today.  Surprised it took you this long to say anything.”

                “Were you going to tell me?”  Aubrey asked.

                “Why?”  Jessica responded.  “It’s not like I’m interested in him and I told him so.”

                The SAC narrowed his eyes.  “Is he a crime scene tech or an agent?”

                “I’m not telling you.  Don’t worry. I made sure to tell him I was married.”  Jessica said as she kissed his cheek.

                “When are the jewelers going to have your engagement and wedding rings cleaned?”  Aubrey said in a childish tone.

                Jessica snickered before answering.  “Friday, Superman and I’m hoping to pick them up on my lunch hour.  Perhaps next time you will be more careful about storing glue in the garage so your wife doesn’t get her rings mucked up while she stops their youngest child from snooping.”

                “Molly is like a bloodhound and always curious.”  Aubrey replied before kissing Jessica’s hand.  “Reminds me of her mother.”

                “I want my wedding and engagement ring back too, Aubrey.  I like showing them off.”  Jessica picked up her tablet from her nightstand where her latest issue of Medicinal Physics Quarterly was waiting for her.

                “Well, at least you’ll have them back for the FBI Anniversary Gala Saturday.”  Aubrey replied as he gently rubbed Jessica’s hip over the covers.  “So, did he have dark hair, blond hair…”

                “He had hair, Superman.”  Jessica said as she turned and began to read.

                “Tall, short…”

                “Taller than me.”

                “Was he skinny, muscular, fat…”

                Jessica rolled her eyes and put her equipment aside.  “He was fit.  Now quit asking because I’m not going to tell you.  If he sniffs around me again, I promise you can mess with him.  Now, let’s just go to bed.”

                “Fine…good night Jess.”  A frustrated Aubrey replied before kissing his wife.

                “Night Superman.”  Jessica replied before turning the light out.

                The couple hunkered down in bed and Aubrey spooned his wife.  A minute later, Jessica felt a hand go up her shirt and start to caress her skin, making her shiver.

                “Aubrey…”

                Aubrey’s lips found the sweet spot on Jessica’s neck and he couldn’t stop from pushing into his wife’s lovely posterior.  “Jessica…I’m really horny.  The surgeon didn’t say we couldn’t make out…”

                The redhead laughed.  “My husband the lawyer…finding all the loopholes…”

                Aubrey’s hand moved up and down her abdomen before lightly tracing her breast.  When he felt her nipple harden he smiled.  “The kids are asleep…what do you say, Jess…”

                Jessica turned around to her husband.  “I say…a little make out…but you’re still on restrictions from your surgery, Special Agent in Charge Aubrey.”

                “Don’t worry, Jess.  I’m married to a hot doctor.  I’m good.”

                The anthropologist couldn’t stop laughing before Aubrey’s kiss overtook her and she got swept up in the moment.

* * *

                Three days later, the FBI’s elite arrived at the Bureau’s Anniversary Gala at the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Washington DC.  Discounted tickets were available for agents and all higher ups along with a guest.  All other attendees, including members of Congress, the White House, and other big wigs, paid 100.00 per person with the proceeds going to the FBI Agents Association Memorial College Fund. 

                The lobby was decorated with various lights in red, white, and blue.  Nearby, there was a display of the history of the FBI.  J. Edgar Hoover was prominent in several of the pictures.  Inside, each table had a vase with red and white roses along with blue tablecloths.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                About 6:15, Booth and Brennan gave their tickets to the greeter and walked into the ball room for the cocktail hour.  The agent looked very debonair in his tux while Brennan was beautiful in her navy blue wrap gown with bronze colored metallic paisley.  As the forensic anthropologist adjusted her wrap, Booth sneaked another peek at his wife.

                “Bones, that dress is coming off as soon as we get home.  You look really…hot.”

                Brennan admired the physique of her husband.  He would be 59 in November but he continued to take very good care of himself and she got to benefit from it.  “You look very handsome as well, Booth.  Tell you what, I’ll let you help me with my dress if you wear the glasses I like.”

                “Done.”  Booth said with a smile before leading his wife into the Gala.  “We should get a drink.  Aubrey and Jessica should be here in a few minutes.  Genny said she and Hunter would save us a table.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Five minutes later, Aubrey walked into lobby with Jessica.  Both admired the history display although both made faces at all the pictures of J. Edgar Hoover, Glen Durant still fresh in their minds.  After giving their tickets to the greeter, they looked around.

                “It looks beautiful in here, Aubrey.”

                “My employer went all out this year.  I’m impressed.”  The agent replied.  When he saw Jessica checking her purse again, he took a second to admire her.

                The redhead was wearing a vintage dress she found three weeks ago in a shop in Baltimore.  The bodice part was silk satin with bronze and black stripes forming the chest and neckline extending onto the tank sleeves.  The dress skirt was rayon damask, floor length, and black with a bronze swirling pattern.  Her hair was back in a side bun with a few pieces framing her face and it was stunning. 

                Two months ago she celebrated her 42th birthday.  With the exception of barely noticeable lines around her eyes that she called her _‘crow’s feet’_ and her more womanly curves that came with having four children, she had barely aged in the sixteen years he has known her.  Every day, he was still amazed by his wife’s beauty.

                “Sorry, Aubrey, I just want to make sure my phone is on vibrate so we don’t disrupt the speeches but Aaron and Nadia can reach us if anything is wrong with the kids.  I—“  the redhead looked up.  “You’re staring.  Is there something on me?”

                “No, just admiring my date for the evening.”  Aubrey said with a smile. 

                Jessica blushed before looking over her husband.  She could see the silver streaks in his temples had grown more prominent, but she liked them.  His blue eyes sparkled and he still had that gap tooth smile that always made her pause.  Looking him up and down, she admired him as his tux accentuated his lean frame to perfection. 

                “Well, you don’t look so bad yourself, Special Agent Aubrey.”

                “Oh, I have a surprise for you, Mrs. Aubrey.”  The agent said while reaching into his inner breast pocket.

                “Ooohhh what is it?”  Jessica giggled like a teenager.

                Aubrey pulled out a hotel key.  “Guess who has a room here tonight and thanks to his surgeon yesterday is now cleared to enjoy it with his wife?”

                The redhead grinned. “James Aubrey…are you looking to get into my panties tonight?”

                Aubrey smirked as he put the hotel key back in his breast pocket and saw the rings prominently displayed on her left hand.  “I’m not looking, Jess…I’m planning on it.  Before the end of the evening, the only things that you’ll be wearing is that necklace, your wedding rings, and a smile.”

                “Smooth talker you.”  Jessica said before taking her husband’s hand.  “And to think I almost didn’t wear any panties tonight.”

                The agent took a deep breath.  “Jessica…don’t tell your husband things like that if you want him to behave this evening.”

                The anthropologist giggled before pulling him towards the ball room.  “Come on.  Booth and Doctor B are probably waiting for us inside with Genny and Hunter.”

* * *

                Agent Martin showed up solo with a plan to not leave alone.  He managed to snag the last room available tonight, the Executive Suite.  He winced when it came to over $400.00.  However, it would worth it when he got to use it later tonight.

                He hoped to see that forensic anthropologist again, Jessica Warren.  When he read her original FBI background check after their conversation in the break room, he was shocked that she was now in her forties.  Then, when he read her bio from the Jeffersonian website, he was impressed with her education.  He smirked when he saw that she was married to an FBI agent and had four children.

                _‘Four kids came out of that hot figure?  Sold.’_ He thought. 

                Martin was curious about which FBI agent she was married to.  However, when he asked a couple of the other agents in Major Crimes about her the last few days, they always snickered or told him she was off limits.  One person he ran into at the Baltimore field office did say he heard she was married to a Special Agent in Charge, but not sure which one.

                Rumor has it a few people from the Jeffersonian would be here tonight and if she was one of them, he would sweet talk her into that room.  She said she was married but not happily if she wasn’t wearing her wedding rings.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                Around 9:30, Aubrey and Jessica finished their dance to _‘Moonlight Serenade’_.  Letting go of his wife, he continued to hold her hand.

                “I think I would like another turn at the buffet, Jess.  Want anything?”

                Jessica snickered.  “You’ve been to the buffet three times already, Superman.”

                “But they have those awesome crab puffs and those ham rolls you like so much...”

                The redhead gave her husband a kiss.  “Okay, but I’ll just sample what you have.  I’m going to get another glass of champagne.  Want anything?”

                “Since they don’t have Old Foglesong, another beer would be good.”

                “All right, we’ll meet back at the table.”  Jessica said before jumping with a surprised giggle.  “Aubrey…get your hands off my butt.”

                “I’m sorry…can’t help it…it’s a nice butt…still the best one there is, Jessica.”  Aubrey replied with a smirk.  “Don’t worry…the FBI Director’s not looking.”

                The redhead blushed.  “My horny hubby.  Now get your crab puffs and our ham rolls.”

                The couple separated and Jessica headed to the line where it was surprisingly empty.  After her order was completed, she picked them up but was interrupted by a voice behind her.

                “Must be fate that keeps us running into each other.”

                Rolling her eyes, Jessica turned around.  “No, it’s the fact we both work for the federal government.  Good evening, Agent Martin.”

                “I have to say you look gorgeous tonight, Doctor Warren…like a fantasy brought to life for me.”  Martin replied _._

                _‘God, I may just go into a diabetic coma.’_   Jessica thought as she took a sip of wine.  “Thank you.”

                Martin took note of her wedding rings.  “I see you have some new jewelry.”

                “My wedding rings.  Now if you’ll excuse me, my husband is waiting for his beer.”

                “Hold up…I was hoping we could have a dance later.”  Martin said before holding up a hotel card.  “And then after that…I got a suite and I could use some company.”

                “Agent Martin, I’ve already got a date that I’ve had several dances with…and a room in this hotel to spend the night with him.”

                “Ah, the infamous husband.  I’ve heard he’s a Special Agent in Charge.  I can’t believe he would leave you unattended at a function like this.”

                “He went to get us something to eat from the buffet, and I’m getting us drinks, Agent Martin.  I am not fond of men who don’t take _‘no’_ for an answer, but in case you’re confused, I will make it more clear for you.”  Jessica said before her tone of voice hardened.  “I’m not interested in any sort of romantic entanglement with you…and I’m not going to change my mind, no matter how much of your fancy so called charm you use.  Keep pushing it and you’re skirting on sexual harassment.”

                “Now you don’t have to be that way, Dr. Warren.  If you would just give me a chance, I think we’ll both be mutually satisfied.” 

                Jessica turned and saw Aubrey within listening distance unbeknownst to Agent Martin.  Judging by his face that alternated between angry and smiling, he overheard everything.  They communicated without saying a word.  As he approached the unsuspecting agent from behind, she smiled as she emptied her left hand by placing the beer bottle in her right hand with her champagne flute..

                “Now that’s the smile I’ve been waiting to see.  What have you been waiting for?”

                 “For my husband…let me introduce you to him.  Agent Martin…”  Jessica said before turning him around and bit her lip to not laugh as the color drained from the man’s face.  “My husband, James.”

                The younger agent felt his stomach drop when he saw his boss standing there.  “Agent Aubrey…”

                “Nice to see you again, Agent Martin.  I’m glad you could make it here tonight.”

                “You two are married?”  Martin said, trying to keep control as he felt his life was in danger.

                “Jess never changed her name after we got married.”  Aubrey replied.  “We try to keep things professional at work.”

                “My husband and I have been colleagues for sixteen years.  I can say without a doubt that we have always worked together well, wouldn’t you say, Aubrey?”  Jessica added before noting the lack of plates.  “Where’s the food?”

                “They’re restocking everything and it’s crowded, so I’ll go back up in a few minutes.”  Aubrey said before turning to the younger man.  “In answer to my wife’s question, we’ve always worked great together.”

                “You’re married to my boss…”  Martin muttered.

                “Yes, we’ve been married thirteen years, plus we have an eleven year old, a set of eight year old twins, boy and girl, and a very precocious six year old at home.  Three girls and one boy.”  Jessica said before handing Aubrey his beer.  “I got you a Yuengling.”

                “Perfect, Jess.”  Aubrey said before giving his junior agent a cold smile.  “My wife knows me so well.  It’s nice, isn’t it?”

                The nausea in Martin’s stomach increased.  “Yeah…yeah it is.”

                Aubrey pulled Jessica close.  “As you will learn while working in my division, the reason our partnership with the Jeffersonian is so successful is because we are respectful of the scientists there.  It was Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan’s partnership twenty five years ago that set the example and it’s something that SACs Perotta from International Operations, Chamberlain from Homicide, and myself work to maintain for our divisions as well.  I’m sure I can count on your to continue that tradition, right Agent Martin?”

                “Of course, sir.  I do admire the talents that the Jeffersonian brings to our cases…always have.”

                Aubrey stepped forward and steeled his voice.  “I’m so glad we won’t have to have a conversation then about treating the lab personnel with respect.  Charlie, sorry, Associate Deputy Director Burns, had to have that lecture with an agent about three years ago when he was pestering one of Dr. B’s interns.  He actually had to transfer that agent to the agency office in Minot, North Dakota.  I hear it’s pretty cold up there.”

                Jessica chimed in.  “Just like in Marquette.  I remember from when I was going to MSU that summers are great in the UP, but the winters are cold and you get dumped on by snow.  However the skiing is great in the Porcupine Mountains.”

                Aubrey turned back to Martin.  “Sorry Agent Martin, we’re getting away from what we were taking about.  As I was saying, having to sit an agent down and address them not respecting the lab personal is not a fun lecture to give.  Disciplining an agent is something I don’t look forward to…unless I’m given a good reason.  I hate bad apples in the FBI.  Don’t you?”

                “I do, sir, and that’s why I plan to work my best, Agent Aubrey.  Getting transferred to DC is an honor.”  Martin said with a shaky breath.

                “I’m glad you feel that way, Martin.”  Aubrey said before sipping his beer.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to have a drink with my wife before we leave for the night.  See you Monday morning at the division meeting.”

                Aubrey took Jessica’s hand and they walked away, leaving Agent Martin in fear for Monday.  _‘I’m so fucked…’_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                When the couple got back to the table, she grabbed her purse and tugged on her husband while he sipped his beer.  Both were chuckling as she led her husband out of the party and towards the elevator.

                “So no ham rolls this evening, Mrs. Aubrey?”  The lanky man asked as he was led to the elevator.

                “Room service is open until midnight tonight, Superman.”  Jessica said as pushed the call button and sipped her champagne.  “I’m ready for that hotel room.  It makes me hot when you get all bad ass.”

                The elevator door opened and Aubrey indicated for his wife to enter first.  Following her, he came in and pushed their floor.  “You think I’m a bad ass now…wait until we get up to our room.”

* * *

                Thirty minutes later, a panting Aubrey and Jessica were lying side by side on a hotel bed over the covers.  His tux shirt and socks were still on as was Jessica’s bra and her thigh high nylons.  Scattered along the floor was the rest of Aubrey’s tux, Jessica’s dress, shoes, and torn panties.

                “Once a panty ripper, always a panty ripper.”  Jessica with a smirk as she continued to catch her breath.  “You really missed me, Superman.” 

                “I think that’s the other way around, Jessica.”  Aubrey replied.  “You’re the one who unzipped my pants as soon as I locked the door and pushed me on the bed to have your wicked way with me.”

                The redhead turned to her husband.  “But you liked it, Aubrey.”

                “My wife fucking me senseless…always love it.”  The agent replied.  “Like a fine wine, you only get better with age.”

                “As do you, Superman…”  Jessica replied flirtatiously.  “Now, no more chit chat.  We have two weeks to catch up on.”

                “Yeah, we do.”  Aubrey said before grabbing Jessica and pulling her on top of him.

                “Superman, be careful.”  The redhead replied.

                “I will, Jess…now take off your bra.”

                Jessica laughed as she unclipped it and tossed it across the bed.  The two came together and they continued to laugh as they began to make love again, thoughts of surgeries and persistent agents forgotten.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's Dress to the FBI Anniversary Gala


End file.
